The Arceus Assassin: Arc 5: Unova
by DarkWolfAssassin
Summary: Ajax has been given a strange pendent for his birthday, and, accompanied with a need to move on, has had strange nightmares. He decided to leave his home city to figure out what they are. Meanwhile Mike investigates why Council members have failed to maintain contact. David, leader of ES, has also arrived in the region, to begin his takeover.
1. First Steps

DWA: Welcome one and all too the, very, very long awaited Arc 5. This shoulda been started a year ago tbh. But I made it, and am very excited to do more with this work. New character, a more mature me…sorta. Anyways, I do hope you all enjoy the first installment of Arc 5.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Step**

Footsteps, echoing in darkness, an icy cool wind blowing through. Around, a cave, where, when, matters not. Something beckons, something frightens. Fear as old as time, yet, the footsteps continue. The Wind picks up, fierce, unending. Followed by a roar, deafening, yet, not.

Something pushes forward, the wind picks up.

And a man falls out of bed, with a loud thud. He groaned in pain as he flipped over. "Arceus, fucking dammit that hurt." He muttered.

"Ajax?!" A womanly voice said. His door opened to reveal a woman, in pajamas, looking worried. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just dandy mom." He said and sat up and rolled his neck, hearing it pop a couple times. "Just a nightmare."

"A nightmare the day after your 21st birthday? What did you age backwards instead?." She said with a snide grin.

"Hey hey! Rude! I hardly had nightmares as a kid!" He said as he stood up. The man's complexion was fair, and his jet black hair seemed to shine in the moonlight. His blue eyes piercing in the light.

"Oh I know, I was quite happy not to have to coddle you when you were a baby." She said smiling.

"Yeah yeah." He said shaking his head and looking out the window. He saw it was just barely light out.

"Arceus what time is it?" He said and looked at his clock. 5 am. "…In four hours, I gotta work…I'm, gonna try and get more sleep. Sorry for waking ya mom." He said.

"Oh honey, its fine. I was just surprised to hear you fell out of bed. Nightmares never affected you that bad." She said. She then closed his door and he heard her walking away. He sighed and sat in bed before looking down. There on his chest, sat a birthday gift from his mom. A pendant, in the shape of, well a lopsided v, with another yellow stone in the middle of it. He lied down, deciding to get more sleep before he had to get up for work. Though, he was restless.

He'd never felt the need to get up and just, go somewhere before.

-(o)- Mistralton City, one hour later.

A plane touched down on the tarmac, docked, and let its passengers off. As everyone filed out, a man in a black jacket walked out and stretched. He left the airport with nothing but a backpack.

"So, anything?" He said to no one in particular. A voice, however, answered him.

_ -Nothing. This isn't normal, since we got near here I've felt, nothing from the Council.-_ The voice said. The man looked up to the now rising sun. His face illuminated, showed Mike.

"Well, I don't know Unova, best we check in at a Pokémon center and rest our jet lag, and I set away all my Pokémon. "Then we find a museum." He said. This time, there was no answer, as he walked towards the Pokémon center.

-(o)- Unova, Rebirth Mountain range

David's jet landed on the short tarmac and stopped quickly. He walked off the jet and was greeted by a man in a lab coat.

"Hello sir, welcome to Unova." He said with a smile.

"Ah, you're the head of Unovan operations…well were. Have you decided what you wish to do here?" He asked walking by him. The man followed.

"I have actually. I wish to work with the head of the search team of the Artifacts." He said.

"That requires qualifications." David said.

"And I have a PhD in Archeology, and all my work was done here, in Unova." He said.

"Perfect, you have my go ahead." He said. Another man came up to him.

"Hello sir, I'm here to update you of our organizations work here. You'll find everything in this data pad." He said and handed him a tablet, which he took.

"And our political stance?" He asked.

"Needs work sir. The Pokémon League and the National Government are very much tied at the hip. It will be difficult getting both sides approval. However, Neo Team Plasma is still running strong, even after a decade of their boss being in prison." He said.

"Sounds like he's still running the show, we'll help fight back." He said. He looked at the large hidden base and smiled. "To the start of our Unovan takeover." He said, and walked towards the entrance.

-(o)- Aspertia City, one week later

Ajax was down on one knee, an earbud in as he stocked shelves. He was at his job at the Pokemart, one of a few in the city. He yawned as he worked. His Pokemart was separate from the Pokémon Centers, a rarity nowadays, but it was a small one just near the exit of the city, so they still saw decent traffic.

But today was slow so that they only needed one person at the registers. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked back to see his friend and co-worker, Janet. She wore the standard uniform of the Mart, but she had red hair in a bob, and hazel eyes

"You look like shit." She said.

"Ah, first I see of you in a week and that's what you say? You know how to cut my heart in two." He said.

"Oh shush, what gives with the dark circles?" She asked.

"Nightmares." He answered simply. Janet started stocking above him. "Don't you have a register to man?"

"If we had customers, I would be. Came to check on you. Nightmares though? You never have those." She said.

"If ya can Janet shut him up about it! He's been bitching the whole week!" A voice called out.

"You're all heart Rex!" Ajax said.

"All week?" She asked.

"The same one, over and over." He said. "So I'm sorta sleep deprived." He said.

"…The same nightmare? What happens?" She asked. Ajax sighed.

"I, got this feeling, I need to move forward. Im in a cave, bone chillingly cold. Somethings ahead, something I'm terrified of, but I have to keep walking, then a wind runs through me. Then a roar." He said. "Then I wake up. 3 outta seven times on the floor."

"…AJ that sounds prophetic to me." She said.

"Oh shut the hell up." He said standing.

"No, the same dream, the need to move on, dude, get out there!" She said.

"Shut up Janet! I'm not the adventurous type!" He said. It's nearly every week with this." He said and looked at his pendent. Just looking at it, felt like he needed to move on…

"Because you don't belong here! I got you this job to get money to go! You have enough, now call up Professor Juniper and leave!" She said. She waited for a response, but looked over to see Ajax staring into his necklace.

"AJ?" She said, and even nudged him. "Yo AJ!?" She said. He jumped.

"S-Sorry, I guess I dozed off." He said.

"That wasn't dozing, what were you thinking?" She asked.

"The need to leave for…somewhere." He said. She looked at the necklace.

"When'd you get that?" She asked.

"From my mom, it was my dad's apparently." He said. "She said, it felt like it was time." He said looking at it. "I swear this is the reason I'm having nightmares, things cursed." He said.

"If it's cursed, break the curse." Rex said coming over. Rex was darker skinned than his friends, and had brown eyes. His hair was rather unkempt. "But you'll need to travel for that." He said laughing. Ajax groaned.

"Not you too." He said.

"AJ, ever since you were young-" Janet started.

"Janet, stop." He said with a sad look. She frowned but nodded.

"Look, how about this, if the nightmare ever, is like really terrifying or prophetic, I'll go. More to just see what this is. Because I looked it up online…nothing. Even on forums, people have no idea."

"Freaky." Rex said.

"Freaky is right." A man said coming round the corner. He wore square glasses, was a tad overweight, and had a light skin tone. "Even I looked it up after hearing of the nightmares. Nada." He said.

"Sir you didn't have to do that." Ajax said.

"Ajax I'm your boss, your wellbeing is important to me." He said.

"Sure Keith." He said laughing. "Still, if it gets weirder, I guess I'll go to find out more about it." He said.

"Sure pal." Rex said patting his back.

"Yeah, not fooling anyone." Janet said as she heard the door open. "Welcome to the Poke Mart, I'll be right over!" She said smiling as she walked off. Keith did the same, and Ajax was alone, and he looked at the Pendant. He was ready to chuck it in the river, but knew better.

Something was weird with it, and he was starting to want to find out.

-(o)- Later that night

Same dance as always, footsteps, cold chill, but at the same time, it felt, off. How long had this gone on? How deep in the cave? Whispers started, one, two, ten, twenty, more and more. Until it was so many it was screaming, then it stopped. The cave seemed to enlarge. A cavern? More footsteps, heavy, loud.

Something was near him. There was a growl. It continued longer than a threatening one. It was like, talking, but just low guttural growls. The air got colder, colder, and even colder. A heartbeat was pounding so loud it was deafening.

Suddenly it was'nt cold, but, the scene had changed to a city. One that wasn't recognizable.

And it was dark out, deathly dark. No stars, no lights, and a deafening wind, cars abandoned on the streets.

A different roar was heard, and footsteps were heard. Panting. Running, couldn't get caught.

Death awaits those who do. A hand reached out.

Ajax woke up, halfway across his room, holding a flash light as a weapon, panting as he looked around. "What, the fuck?" He said. He looked down and realized he was standing. "What the actual…fuck!?" He said as he dropped the flashlight. His legs shook as he fell to his knees.

"Okay, that was too real. Where was that?" He said. He looked up and grabbed his phone, and typed into his web browsers search, Juniper. A few seconds and he held the phone to his ear. A faint ringing before a click.

"Hello?" The tired female voice said.

"Hi, Professor Juniper, I'd like a trainer License, and a starter Pokémon please." He said.

"…This couldn't wait till morning?" She asked. He looked at his phone and saw 4 am.

"Oh…sorry, just woke up from a nightmare, nothing like feeling….ya know what never mind. Can ya do it?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah, my assistant will arrive in a couple days at least, just give me your information, or do it online, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" She shouted and hung up. He blinked and laughed.

"Yeah that woulda been smarter." He sat in bed and started typing what he needed in. He needed to do this now, before he regained his nerves.

-(o)- Nimbasa City, the following morning

Mike sat in the park of Nimbasa city, awaiting a contact. He'd made many calls since getting here, and realized he needed someone to help locate these things. Someone who could handle danger. Someone walked up to him.

"You Mike?" The man asked. Mike looked up from his bench, to see a man in a red short vest, making it to just below his chest, a black and white shirt, and black shorts.

A real outdoorsman look. Mike stood and smiled with his hand extended.

"That's right, you must be Nate." He said. Nate gripped his hand and shook it.

"You got it bud. Senior Ranger, pleasure to meet you. That's Noivern up in the sky." He said and looked up to see a bat like Pokémon flying above them.

"Looks healthy." He said. "So, were you briefed?" He asked.

"Barely, I know I'm looking for ancient temples apparently no one's found via aerial flybys." He said. "Why is that?" He asked.

"Underground, dense forest, and simply ancient powers at work. These places have connections to Legendary Pokémon, protected from sight from too far away. I have a map of locations I can load directly to your Styler." He said and held up a data chip. Nate held up his Styler and Mike stuck the chip in and let it download. "None of these are confirmed hits, so contact me when you find one." He said.

"Sure thing pal, but let's spend the day together, get to know who we're working with." He said.

"I'm down, walk and talk Nate, walk and talk." He said and walked. Nate shrugged and put his hands behind his head as he followed him.

He wouldn't admit it, but Nate didn't like the, feel, of this guy. Nate liked him for being friendly, but he just had, a bad vibe. Not always a bad thing, but hardly a good thing.

Still, this was a special assignment, so he was eager to complete it.

-(o)- A couple days later

Ajax sighed, over the last few days, it'd been hectic. Buying new clothes, prepping for his journey, his mom crying happy tears. Apparently she'd been secretly hoping for this. Ajax couldn't tell if it was to get him out of the house, have an adventure, or something else.

Janet was surprised at the sudden change, as where his friends. Keith too, but promised his position would be open if he needed it.

For a time. That memory made him chuckle. He stood and looked at his outfit. A nice navy blue cloth jacket, with a black shirt underneath, with a white poke ball design on the front. He had jeans and tough looking sneakers. He pulled up a Silph Co backpack that he'd purchased yesterday, which was black and white. He nodded and grabbed his wallet, phone, charger and earbuds. He stepped out of his room and took one long look at it, before closing the door. He went to the stairs and saw his mom at the bottom, with a smile. He walked down and got a tight hug from her.

"Don't give up, no matter how hard it gets out there okay?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"I might be lazy but I'm not a quitter." He said laughing. She nodded.

"I'm proud of you." She said. Ajax smiled. He opened the front door.

"Love you mom, see ya later!" He said as he ran out. His mom just smiled and looked at a face down photo, walked over and put it up, showing a man with jet black hair.

"He's off honey. I'm sure he'll do wonderful." She said smiling. "He is your kid after all."

Ajax walked to his workplace, the rendezvous with the assistant.

He arrived to see Janet and Rex outside, only Rex in uniform.

"Make it quick bud, I'm on break." Rex said.

"I have no control of this." Ajax said shrugging with a smile. Janet went up and hugged him, he gave an awkward hug back.

"Bout time you left this city." She said.

"Maybe, but you should get out too." He said. She shrugged. "I'll be fine, job hunting anyways. Or a promotion would be nice."

"You ask and you'll get it you know that." He said. They soon heard a small motor and looked down the road. A woman in a puffy orange jacket, a green beret, and white dress pulled up to them on a moped.

"You know you're lucky I was nearby." She said. "My name's Bianca, Juniper's assistant!" She said smiling. "So which boy is Ajax?" She asked. Ajax rose his hand.

"Good! Here's your license, and it comes with access to an app on your Phone. The Pokedex app! It should come in handy!" She said. He took it and held it to his phone, which pinged and started downloading the app.

"Thanks every trainer I've talked to says this thing is a life saver." He said. Bianca nodded, and took out a container.

"And this, holds one of your starters." She said. She opened it, and the Poke balls opened, and revealed the Unovan start Pokémon. A small green snake Pokémon, a red and black pig Pokémon, and a white and blue otter Pokémon. Ajax squatted down and looked over the three.

"Hmm, you all look like ya have potential." He said smiling. The three gave a pose to him. After a bit he smiled and nodded. "Oshawott." He said. The Oshawott seemed to give an arm pump while the other two looked a bit downtrodden.

"Now now you two, you'll find great trainers, I'm sure." He said smiling. They seemed to be reassured by his words as they were recalled. He held up his phone as the app finished installing, and it immediately pulled up Oshawott's information.

"Oh! A team option…" he said and started fooling with the app.

"It's a trainer's best friend!" Bianca said. "Oshawott, you be good okay?" She said. Oshawott turned and gave a salute. "Atta boy, I have to go, other things to do!" She said and rode off on her moped.

"So, ya gonna name him" Janet said.

"Course, he's Sam." He said. Rex sighed.

"You saw the name of its final evolution and took most of its name off huh?" He said.

"You have no evidence." He said. Oshawott, now named Sam, jumped up and stood on the top of Ajax's backpack and looked over his left shoulder.

"Guess that's your spot now huh? Okay big guy, let's pick out your food." He said and went inside, the others following. Rex and Janet met up with Keith, as Ajax and Sam picked out Sam's food, and some treats. He went up and Rex rung him up.

"Guess I'm bouncing eh boss?" He said.

"Guess so. Ajax, I wish you the best of luck." He said and held out his hand. Ajax smiled and shook his hand.

"You're all set bud." He said and pushed the items to him. Ajax set Sam on the counter and put the items in his bag and put it on his bag, and put Sam back on his bag.

"Hey man, you know what you're doing out there?" Rex asked. Ajax looked at his pendent.

"For now, figuring out more about this. I'll figure it out." He said. Rex grinned and held out his fist. Ajax smiled and gave him a fist bump. He turned to Janet.

"So, guess this is goodbye for now." He said.

"Ya better not give up too fast." Janet said.

"I'll do ya a better, I promise not to." He said. Janet smiled and nodded. "Welp, I'm out guys. See ya." He said and they all nodded, and he walked out, and walked out of the city.

"Huh, they say that first step is always different, felt the same to me." He said.

"Osha." Sam said and shrugged.

"So, what do you like to do?" He asked lookin back. Sam started punching the air.

"Osh! Oshawott!" He said. Ajax chuckled.

"Battle huh? I have a feeling we might be doing quite a bit of that." He said. "Glad I'll have you by my side…you know what the gyms are?" He asked. To his surprise, Sam nodded.

"Oshawott!" He nearly shouted.

"Oh wow, you sound excited." He said. He was silent for a bit. "The first gym for us would be behind us, maybe we'll head back, give it a shot. But I doubt we'd win…" He said a bit downtrodden.

"Osha?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry bud, I don't know how I'd battle is all." He said. They walked in silence, Ajax running mock battles in his head, many ending up with him scrapping his little simulations. He was getting a bit more pessimistic about the whole gym challenge. He heard rustling to his right and stopped and Sam growled, before a man hopped out of the bush, in a black jacket, with a hood over his head.

"Oh, sorry!" He said. "I'm just…searching, for something." He said and got close to Ajax.

"Hey buddy, back off!" He said.

"S-Sorry, thought I saw something. Have a nice day!" He said and ran into the brush on the other side of the path.

"That, was weird." He said. "I bet you're bored up there, let's get some training in. If we're gonna try out Aspertia's gym, we need to get ready." He said and walked forward.

He thought it best to get in real battles, instead of lose the ones in his head over and over.

Plus, if Sam was to be able to protect him, he needed to get some experience.

-(o)- ES Unovan Base

David sat across from one of his agents, looking at the pictures he'd brought in.

"And you're sure?" He asked.

"Yes, it was him." She said.

"And talking to a Ranger no less. He must be doing what we are." He muttered. "Thank you, dismissed." David said. The agent stood and left promptly. David set the pictures down, one clearly showing Mikes face, the other, Nate's.

"I guess I'll have time for a rematch after all, eh Mike?" He said with a grin. "I simply cannot wait, old friend."

* * *

DWA: Arc Five's first chapter! I was honestly not expecting to have this up so fast! Yet here we are. Anyways, I hope ya enjoyed this first installment. Please remember to follow, fave, and review! They're fun to read and let me gauge how I'm doing! See ya next time!


	2. Change of Heart

DWA: Hi hi all! I'm pretty excited to keep this story going! I'd love to hear what you think what may happen in future chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Change of Heart**

Ajax looked into the sky smiling, and then looked back at his starter. The day before they had fought other wild Pokémon until around sundown. Now they were just enjoying nature. As for catching any Pokemon on the route?

None really clicked with Ajax. He was mainly waiting on one he agreed with.

"So, Floccesy Town's next. I hear the town has a rather large ranch with several wild Pokemon." He said looking to Sam. "Might find a pal there."

"Osha!" Sam said, seemingly excited.

"Glad to hear ya like the idea." He said.

Sam was excited to battle, and sure, it was fun, but he still wasn't sure about the gyms. Sure it's a major goal for many trainers, but it's not why he set out. But he didn't want to bore Sam with this adventure.

He felt he was at a cross road.

Ajax walked out of the tree line and saw the town just ahead.

"Perfect. Shall we go?" He asked. Sam nodded and pointed forward.

"O-sha!" He said.

"Okay okay I'm going." He said laughing and walked ahead to the town. When he got there it seemed like a friendly town. He made his way to the Ranch, and saw an old man watching over it. He walked up and cleared his throat, to let the man know he was there. He turned and smiled.

"Oh hello there, I didn't hear you coming. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm a new trainer and heard rumors wild Pokémon were on the ranch. I wanted to ask for permission to do some training here." He said. The old man nodded.

"Mm, yes you heard right. The fence line near the house is where the split happens. Stay on the side opposite the house, and the Pokémon there are wild." He said.

"Thank you." He said and started walking.

"Young man, if you'll hear a request." He said. Ajax turned, Sam looking curious.

"There's a Pokémon that was once ours. A Mareep. Had a fire that we just couldn't keep down. Ran off some weeks ago. Now he's botherin no one, but I feel like he needs someone to guide that fire." He said.

"Are you saying I should catch it?" He asked.

"Yes. Do so and I have a reward. Some surplus berries. I'm sure you know what to do with those." He said.

"Café's and bars, yes I know." He laughed.

"That's right. Well good luck son." He said and waved. Ajax gave a short wave back and walked off.

"How's that sound?" He asked. Sam had a fire in his eyes. "That's what I thought." He said. The two made their way to the wild side of the ranch. Many Patrats, Pidoves, and other such Pokémon appeared. Though most none of the Mareep cared to fight.

After a couple hours, Ajax was sitting on the fence.

"Guess I didn't think how hard it'd be to find one specific Mareep." He said and took a drink from his canteen. He held it to Sam, who took a drink to, and set it down in front of him. He looked out into the fields and tall grass.

"Yeah this is gonna be a while huh?" He asked.

"Ooshaa." Sam said falling back.

Suddenly, a Mareep walked out of the grass, looked around and saw them and walked over.

"Oh hey, did you by chance see a Mareep that likes to fight?" Ajax asked.

"Ree? Mareep!" It said and seemed to get into a fighting stance.

"Eh?" Ajax looked confused. Sam hopped up to his feet.

"Osha! Wott!" He shouted. Ajax blinked.

"Woah! Okay I get ya!" He said and hopped off the fence.

The Mareep made the first move, crying out as its body crackled in electricity, and it was surrounded by a reddish aura for a second.

"Uhhh, right. Water Gun!" Ajax shouted and Sam shot a stream of water that hit Mareep in the face, pushing it back slightly. Mareep's body crackled in electricity and fired off a bolt that hit Sam, causing him to cry out and fall back, twitching.

"…oh that was Charge." Ajax said. "Well, let's get it back with Pound!" Ajax shouted. Sam got up and ran at Mareep and started hitting it, a bunch. "Ah, probably angry about a Thundershock doing that much. OH! Wait back off Sam!" He shouted. The next punch Sam threw connected, but an electrical current ran through Sam and paralyzed him.

The Mareep let out a baa'ing laughter.

"Sorry bud, that's on me!" Ajax said.

"O-O-Osha! Oshawott!" Sam shouted back, twitching. The Mareep started gathering electricity.

"Water Gun!" He shouted. Oshawott looked up and blasted it with water, while it was charging. The gathered electricity seemed to explode, causing Mareep to fall back and falter a bit, and was hit by another water gun, this time Sam letting out his own laughter. Ajax sighed and got out a Poke Ball.

"Okay, aim it right!" He said and tossed the Poke Ball, the ball hitting Mareep in its wool, and opened up to suck in Mareep. The ball closed when Mareep was inside and landed in the grass as Sam got up. The ball shook. The two watched in anticipation, until it stopped, and it clicked. Ajax gave a big grin and walked over and squatted down, and sprayed Sam with a Paralyze heal he had. Sam shook it off and nodded.

"Well, let's see what your like." He said. He pulled out his phone as his team app updated, showing this Mareep was a male.

"Okay." He said and pressed the button on the Poke Ball. It opened as it flew up, bringing out Mareep, who shook itself, and looked at Ajax.

"Guess we'll be traveling huh pal?" Ajax said smiling. Mareep stared for quite a bit before giving a happy baa. "Great to hear, as for a name. How bout…" He stopped and gave it a good second. "Zeke." He said. Mareep nodded, seemingly being happy enough. Ajax stood.

"Probably better than just Amp…" He muttered and the three went to the entrance of the ranch, where the man was talking to a woman.

"Hey! Got your Mareep!" Ajax said. The man turned and laughed.

"Well well, that's him aright. Finally got yourself a trainer huh?" He asked. Zeke baa'd. The woman stepped around the man. She had silver hair, bright green eyes, and wore light green long sleeved shirt, with black jeans and boots. She also had a rather long white scarf, wrapped around her neck that was long enough for both ends to be down near her lower back. She put her hands on her hips, and started speaking in an Irish accent

"So yer the guy ta finally catch dat Mareep eh? Don't look like much ta me!" She said. Ajax stared at her. "Well say someting!"

"Are you always this rude to people you just met?" Ajax asked. The woman blinked.

"Yer just askin for an arse kicking ain't ya?"

"Calm down you two. Son, this is Nea. Daughter of the bar owner in town. Works there, and is self-proclaimed best trainer in town. Among the riff raff and kids, well she does hold that title." He said.

"Osh! Osha wa!" Sam said.

"Think that means he wants to fight." Ajax said.

"Oh I'd love ta! But I gotta get back to me dad! Look me up there, and maybe we'll 'ave our fight." She said as she walked off.

"If you're adamant about that battle, she'll be at the Lucario Pub. Her dad's none too good with names but the mascot has its purpose." The man said. He handed him a box. "Plus your berries."

"Riiight." He said and took the berries. "Well, I'll go and, well walk around town. Thanks for the berries." He said. And Ajax made his way to the Pokémon center, and handed Sam and Zeke to Nurse Joy.

"We'll call you when they're ready to go." She said and took their poke balls to the back. Ajax went to the Poke Mart in the Center, and looked around. Things were in different places than what he was used to, but the merchandise wasn't very different.

And he was a tad disappointed at that. Still he started grabbing what he needed.

"Hmmm, canned food, ramen, poke food, and, oh!" He said and picked up a Heal Ball. "Half off eh? Why not, I'll take one." He said and put it into his handbasket. He went up to the check out and he was pretty dull as he scanned his items.

He really couldn't blame the guy. He decided to ask him something to break the silence.

"So, what's there to do around town?" He asked awkwardly. The Cashier looked up.

"The ranch is the biggest thing. Otherwise ya got a nice market for fresh food, or the Lucario Pub." He said. "For a trainer, the market won't do you any good." He said and Ajax put his items in his bag.

"Right, thanks man. Hope your shift's done soon." He said and left. "Yeesh, I hate register too man, chin up." He said to himself quietly as he sat in the Center. Soon, Sam and Zeke were ready to go, he gathered them and headed for the pub, seeing as it was getting late enough to drink.

He was a tad excited, drinking outta town. And being old enough to do so. He walked into the pub, and while it wasn't packed, it was mildly busy. He saw Nea handing out food and drinks. He went and sat at the bar, he wasn't going to use his berries yet. A man came up to Ajax and leaned forward. This guy was massive, and had a full beard and red hair.

"What can I get cha lad?" He said in an Irish accent. Must be Nea's dad.

"Uhm, I'll just take a beer." He said. He set out his Trainers license. The man took one look and handed it back.

"What brand?" He asked.

"Surprise me, if it helps, I'm more of a fruit guy." He said shrugging. The man nodded and walked away. Suddenly he felt a bump from behind and looked to see Nea walking past. "Like I wouldn't see ya there. Ya want that battle or what?" She asked.

"After a beer, fine with that?" He asked.

"Sure sure, hope ya ready ta have yer arse handed to ya on a silver platter." She said as she walked off.

"Rude again." He said. The man came back and put a beer called Shock Cap in front of him. Ajax looked up at him.

"It's got a citrus kick to it." He said. "By the way laddie, heard ya talkin to my daughter. Good luck beaten her. Oh yeah, if ya ever come back, name's Jamison." He said and went to help other customers. He took a drink of the beer and smiled.

"I mean, like all others its not the best drink, but, better with the citrus." He said and just sat there, thinking.

He was unsure if he should take the gym challenge. He was just happy he didn't have a nightmare last night. As for the gyms, if he did, he was sure Sam and Zeke would be happy.

But if he didn't want to he wouldn't give it his all. He sighed and put his head down. There was a bang near his head and he jumped. It was Jamison.

"Listen laddie, I'm a bartender, I see when someone's got an issue, what ya stressin over? The battle with my daughter?" He asked. Ajax laughed a bit.

"Nothing like that. I started my adventure to learn about this." He said and held up his pendent. Jamison took a good look and shrugged.

"The museum in Nacrene city would be able to help probably." He said.

"Nacrene huh…well anyways, I don't want my team to just get bored, and was wondering if I should challenge the gyms. But if I'm not interested I won't give it my all…" He said. Jamison suddenly laughed pretty hard. Ajax seemed taken aback.

"Laddie, listen, I see a spark in yer eye, you challenged my daughter right off the bat. You challenge the gyms, you'll make it to the Vertress Conference." He said.

"Wait, what?" He said.

"You've fought wild Pokémon, 'aven't ya? Nothing like a Trainer Battle. Make your decision after fighting Nea." He said and walked off. He sighed, finished his beer, paid after a bit. He stood.

"Nea!" He shouted. Nea looked over. "Shall we?" He said and pulled out a Poke Ball. Nea grinned.

"Dad! I'm using the battlefield and my break!" She said. "Out back!" She said and ran outside. Jamison looked up and smiled. "Lucario! Ref for 'em!" He shouted. A Lucario off in the corner suddenly ran by Ajax and out the door. Ajax shrugged and walked out and went around the bar to see a battlefield, and already a crowd was gathering.

"Oh great…" He muttered. Nea took out a Poke Ball as Ajax got into his spot.

"This'll be a simple one on one, got it?" She said.

"Fine fine." Ajax said. "You seem excited.

"O' course I am! 'Aven't had a challenger from outta town in months!" She said. "Lucario here is a fair judge, just choose your Pokémon!" She said. He nodded, and the two tossed their Poke Balls. For Ajax, Sam was on the field.

Nea's Pokémon was a familiar one to Ajax. Janet's mom has one as a pet. A purple and cream colored cat Pokémon, Purrlion.

"Her name is Lye by the way."

"Just realized, you never got my name. I'm Ajax, just call me AJ." Ajax said. Lucario looked between the two, nodded, and raised its paw up, before swinging it down!

"Lu!" It shouted.

"Fake Out!" Nea shouted, and Lye shot forward and swung at Sam, but pulled back, causing Sam to flinch, before he was lightly struck and stumbled back.

"Oh I hate that move…" Ajax muttered.

"Now Quick Attack!" She shouted, and while at close range, Lye quickly went behind Sam and slammed into him from behind.

"Pound!" Sam seemed to regain his composure and spin to slam his paw into Lye, pushing her back slightly. "Water Gun!" Sam took a deep breath and blasted Lye with water, pushing her back more.

"Fury Swipes!" Nea shouted. Lye ran up and started rapidly swiping at Sam, some missing, most connecting. Ajax watched the moves of Lye intensely.

"Pound!" He said.

"Dodge!" Lye stopped her attack, but was hit in the gut, then again in the head by Sam.

"Quick attack!" Nea shouted and Lye rushed forward.

"Water Gun!" Sam let out a stream of water that hit Lye and pushed her back, stopping her attack, until she rushed in and hit Sam in the gut, pushing him back significantly.

"A critical…" He muttered. "Water Gun again!" Sam shot the stream of water at Lye.

"Dodge and get in close with Fury Swipes!" Lye rushed forward and avoided the stream of water.

"Trust me here Sam! Aim down, but keep that water going! Make it stronger! Sam hesitated, but aimed right down and increased the force, and was pushed into the air, Lye swiping where Sam had been. Lye looked up, to see Sam, illuminated by the lights illuminating the stadium, right behind him, water glistening.

"Pound!" Sam came down and slammed his paw into Lye, momentum increasing the force and slamming her down. Sam stood and got ready to fight, but, Lye wasn't moving. Lucario ran out, and nodded, and raised its paw towards Ajax.

"Lu Lu! Cario!" It shouted. There was a general applause and some talk. Ajax gave a big old smile as he ran up to Sam and picked him up.

"Nice job buddy! I knew you'd catch on!" He said. Sam smiled big.

"Oshawott!" He said with a laugh. He seemed happy.

Ajax looked at Nea, who shook her head and recalled Lye.

He had to think for that, nothing like a wild Pokémon battle. Nea had an aggressive battle plan, and he tried to be tactical with it.

"So, now how do I look?" Ajax said. Nea laughed, confusing him.

"I might love Pokémon battles, but I 'aven't 'ad that much fun in a long time!" She said. "Wish I could battle more, but Lye is my only Pokémon! You're challegin' the gyms aren't ya?" She said.

"I, haven't decided." He said.

"Well I think ya should!" She said. Ajax looked at her.

"Wait. Really? This is the same person right?" He asked.

"Oh shut up! You beat me, I'm sure you'll beat the gyms." She said.

"Well what about you?" He asked. She looked, a bit more defensive.

"I can't just up and leave my dad alone 'ere. He needs me." She said. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, I've watched lots of league battles and such, I think you'd do great out there. As for us Sam, I guess I have a decision to make." He said looking to Sam. "I'll catch you later Nea!" He said and ran off. Nea watched him go before she went back inside. Nea was silent for the rest of the night. As she cleaned up, Jamison came up behind her.

"Just fuckin go!" He shouted, causing her to jump and shout, and looked behind her.

"Dad?" She said.

"No other trainer that's come here and actually accepted yer challenge has beat ya, now, you know there's some newbies better than ya, you need to get better don't cha?" He asked.

"But, dad…the pub?" She said, more asking herself.

"I'll hire someone, and get Lucario to pull his weight." He said. "Listen, say the word and I'll help you pack." He said. Nea looked away. "Last thing I want is for you to never experience the world dear. If ya don't, life dull. After all, I met your mum that way." Nea looked away, before going to the stairs. Jamison sighed and went back to cleaning

"Well, help me pack then old man." She said. Jamison looked over to see Nea smiling back, with a tinge of sadness in her eyes. He grinned.

"Old man eh? Askin for an arse kickin!?" He said rushing for the stairs. Nea shouted with a laugh and rushed up.

She'd miss moments like that the most.

-(o)- An hour later, Pokémon center

Ajax watched as Sam and Zeke slept, they'd eaten and promptly passed out. He smiled at the two, and thought about how he felt about that battle.

One of the reasons he never went on an adventure, was that he might not like Pokémon Battles. He didn't care much for preforming, so battles were Unova's last venue for him.

He sure as hell wasn't becoming a researcher.

But, after today, fighting Nea, his heart was racing, he was, excited.

And now, he wanted more of that thrill. He looked at Sam and smiled.

"Well buddy, guess we'll be going back home for a time huh?" He asked the sleeping Oshawott. He looked at his pendent and smiled. "You always said I'd make a great trainer huh dad?" He said. "Guess we'll find out." He said as he lied back in bed, and slowly fell asleep.

The next day, he had to backtrack, but not to stay, no he was just visiting, truly beginning his journey.

* * *

DWA: Hey all, surprise! Got the second one out pretty quickly! Hope you enjoyed that!. As always I wanna try and get these out as fast as possible, and I wanna try and keep a more, well, quick schedule with this work, as it's a fresh perspective. Please remember to fav, follow, and of course, review! Seeing those helps fuel the fire!


	3. A Step Back, Yet Forward

DWA: Hey hey all! How's it goin for you? I'm doin well, and am just glad to be back to this series. It really is my child project. I've been re-editing my previous works, as I'll be posting to AO3 as well when I finish an arc (under a different name) So, if anyone wants to read on there instead of here, feel free to DM me and ask for my name on there. Also let me know if you want the edited versions here too!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Step Back, Yet Forward**

ES, Unova HQ

David was looking over some statistics of the Unovan branch. They haven't exactly gone public, but recruiting has been well due to targeted ads. Many know what they sign up for and want to make a difference.

Others care for the paycheck. And some, some just don't want governmental rules holding them back.

The research here was, stagnant. No real direction, now it's based on the temples of Legendary Pokémon.

The difficulty was finding them. But he had people working towards that.

For now he had to focus on making sure Unova had a positive opinion on his company. And it seemed the Neo Team Plasma was the best place to start.

"So, start working with the police to bring down this, rather old group. Their leader's been in jail for so long." He said and stared at reports. "Is he looking to make an escape? Ruling from inside prison? Considering his past that seems likely. Well, as long as he's rotting there I can handle Neo Team Plasma." He said. "As for gym Leaders, well, assuming Alex didn't muck things up when it comes to his, incident with Iris…to be honest its best to ignore the League, regardless of how close they are with the government. Past heroics and such make them, unlikely allies." He said. He then sighed. "Guess I should get a public ad written." He muttered and started to make a call. He had a lot of work to do.

-(o)- Pinwheel Forest, Dawn.

Nate and his Noivern sat in a small clearing, he'd found something big and reported it, and was told by Mike to wait.

"Like, he was off in Arceus knows where Noi, I think we should set up camp." He said.

"Noi, Noivern." He said, agreeing.

"No need." Mike said as he came out of the trees. "Sorry, I'd rather a report like this be in person." He said.

"No problem man, so, basically, lotsa forest Pokémon have holed up in a fortress up ahead." He said.

"Fortress?" Mike asked with a skeptical look.

"Look man, it may not be a temple like you want but it's weird. They ain't just there, Escavelier are patrolling the walls and such. I've seen Pokemon behave odd but…" He said.

"Sounds like what I might be looking for. Hide in the brush nearby, I'm gonna make myself known." He said and Nate seemed, well annoyed and surprised.

"W-Wait what you can't just walk out there!" He said as Mike walked ahead.

"I'll be fine he said as he walked through the trees, and found, well, the fortress. Many grass and bug types patrolling the walls. Mike walked ahead, and some Pokémon fired warning attacks. Signal Beams and such. Nate hid in the brush.

"Well, there goes my promotion…" He said. Mike stopped as a Razor Leaf landed around him, one cutting his cheek.

"There's a reason you're all like this. I'd like to meet your leader!" Mike shouted. An Escavelier shouted out, relaying the message. Mike understood, but not Nate. Nate suddenly saw a green blur shoot up, and he looked up to watch, and recognized the Pokémon.

Virizion, with a blade of energy from the center of its head.

Mike, formed his blade, Demon Soul, and held it up, sideways and with both hands. Virizion shot down and slammed its blade into Mike's.

"Oh shit!" Nate said and activated his Styler.

"Hi Virizion." Mike said with a grin. "Now Nate! Can't hold her forever!" He shouted back.

"I'm on it! Noivern! Boomburst! Keep the other Pokémon off us!" He shouted and Noivern blasted sound at the Fortress to keep off the other Pokémon as Nate shot a Capture Disc and started rotating his arm, and the disc circled the two.

_-What infernal plan do you humans have!?-_ Virizion shouted out with telepathy. Nate was surprised but kept going, until the line shone brightly.

"Calm down girl! I ain't here to harm ya!" He shouted and swiped his Styler, and the loop closed in and Virizion glowed white, and she jumped back, still in battle mode.

_-That may be true for you, but what of one who brandishes the blade?-_ She growled. Mike dissipated his sword as Darkrai floated up from Mike's shadow and waved.

[Ey, how's it going Virizion?] He asked. Virizion looked, surprised.

_-Darkrai? What are you doing in Unova?-_ She asked.

"He's with me." Mike said.

[I'd call him the Arceus Assassin, but the term is a tad outdated, nor does he really do that. So, like what? Arceun Hand?] He asked. Mike shrugged and held up his Amulet, and Virizion relaxed.

_-I see…I'm glad you're here Darkrai, it's been a while since we've had C-…contact.-_ She said.

"Quick question." Nate said. "Darkrai never come to Unova, how do they know each other?" Nate asked as Noivern landed beside him.

"Sorry Nate, at the moment, that's classified." Mike said. "Now, excluding classified information, Virizion, fill me in, what's happening with Unova?" He asked. Virizion looked around, and motioned for them to follow her inside the fortress.

He guessed he'd be getting the tale there. The group followed, and would probably be getting an earful soon.

"When I took this assignment someone should have told me there'd be Legendary Pokemon, I'd have brought backup." Nate muttered.

-(o)- Time: 8:04am

AJ walked out of Flocessy town and started heading back to Aspertia. His home. He didn't want to encounter his friends, he just wanted to beat the gym and leave.

After all that reunion would be very awkward. He looked at the time on his phone and nodded.

"Should make it just before the gym closes for the day." He said. He looked at his belt at the two Poke Balls and smiled. "I'm sure you guys will be happy." He said.

There were some trainers looking for a couple battles, which AJ obliged to as training. It was useful to stretch before getting there. Getting home from Flocessy is much shorter as there are pathways that honestly seem one way. He'd learned most as a kid. So in half the time it took him to get to Flocessy, he'd managed to get home.

"Right so the gym iiiiis, this way." He said recalling his mental maps of the city. On the way he stopped at the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Joy." He said. He stopped here regularly, their mart had some items his didn't.

"Oh! Hello AJ, here for your cinnamon buns?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha" He mocked sarcastically. "…that don't sound too bad actually." He said looking off to the side. "The primary reason were these two." He said and let out Sam and Zeke onto the counter, who stretched and smiled.

"Oh dear, you found some lost Pokémon?" She said.

"Oh no no! They're mine, I'd like them healed." He said laughing. She sort of stared, but nodded as an Audino took the two to the back. "Surprise." He said laughing. She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"You could have told me you became a trainer." She said.

"Sorry, didn't think I'd be back in town, but, someone convinced me to take on the Gyms. So I'm here. Oh, if you see my co-workers, don't tell em you saw me. I don't need that reunion only two days later." He said.

"You got it AJ." She said. "Now go and enjoy your cinnamon buns. I think they just made a fresh batch." She said. AJ's eyes grew wide.

"Oh fuck yes!" He said and ran to the Mart section, which was a fair bit larger than his own mart. Had to be to have its own bakery. He waited in line, and when he got there, he was greeted with a small box with three buns inside. Two were a bit smaller.

"Heard you got a couple Pokémon. Have a couple buns, on the house." The woman said, it was the bakery manager.

"Oh! No no I have to pay for em, cmon." He said.

"They ain't for you silly." She said.

"I guessed as much, but still." He said. She sighed and rang him up for the price of two. AJ knew better than to argue further and paid up and waited in the center. He was at his own little table, while other trainers were all huddled into groups. They seemed to be swapping stories. AJ would join, if he didn't feel awkward about it. The bell chimed and Sam and Zeke ran over and tackled AJ.

"Ack! Guys!" He said laughing.

"They certainly have some energy." Joy said.

"Hey guys, got a treat for you." He said and pulled out the cinnamon buns. She set one in front of Zeke, gave the other to Sam.

"Chow down guys." He said smiling as he took a bite of his. The two Pokémon sniffed, and took a bite of their buns. Sam gasped and started eating quicker. Zeke ate a bit more enthusiastically, but seemed to want to savor it. Soon they finished. "Good right?" He asked.

"Osha!" Sam said grinning.

Zeke bleated happily.

"That's what I thought. Now, who's ready for a gym battle?" He asked. The two hopped up and puffed themselves up.

"Awesome, let's go." He said and recalled the two and took off for the school. He soon arrived at the trainer school. While he didn't study here, some of his friends as a kid did and taught him some of what they learned.

He walked into the lobby, and was greeted by a receptionist.

"Hello there, here to pick a kid up?" He asked.

"Oh no I'm here for a Gym battle." He said.

"I see, head to the outside field. Through the gymnasium." She said. Ajax did just that, walked through the school and walked outside. The Gym Leader, Cheren, was supervising a battling activity, for after school children. He wore a dress shirt and slacks, with a red tie. AJ made his way over, and Cheren gave a curious look.

"Hello there, do you need something?" He asked.

"Ah, I was hoping for a Gym battle." His eyebrow raised but nodded.

"Of course. Everyone, finish up, you'll get a great learning experience from what comes next. How many badges do you have?" He said.

"None." AJ said. Cheren nodded and fiddled with his belt. AJ waited until all the kids finished, and Cheren walked onto the field as the Receptionist came out and took the referee spot, as AJ took his own. The kids all sat on the sidelines to watch.

"What is your name challenger?" Cheren asked.

"Ajax!" He stated. Cheren nodded.

"This battle will be two on two. The challenger may switch Pokémon at will. Choose your first Pokémon!" Cheren already had a Ball in his hand, as Ajax grabbed Zeke's Ball.

"Release your Pokémon, wait five seconds, then begin!"

"Go on Zeke, let's get pumped!" AJ shouted as Zeke appeared with a loud bleat. AJ shrunk back on himself laughing a bit. "Well that one's a dud." He said to himself.

"Patrat!" Cheren shouted, and his normal type appeared. Ajax knew this Pokémon all too well, but also had to be wary. The time ticked, until they both reached the limit.

"Work Up!" Cheren shouted, taking quick action. Patrat yelled and seemed to flex as a red energy rose up from it.

"Okay, Charge!" Ajax shouted and Zeke charged electricity in his wool.

"Bite." Cheren said and Patrat rushed forward as fangs of energy formed near its mouth. It jumped up and clamped down on Zeke, who didn't seem too disturbed.

"Thundershock!" Ajax shouted. Zeke let out a bolt of electricity, or would have if Patrat wasn't already on his fur. So Patrat got quite the dose of electricity and was knocked off of Zeke. "Now Tackle!" He said. Zeke rushed forward and slammed into Patrat.

"Tackle into Bite." Cheren said, and Patrat stood and slammed into Zeke, and bit down where there was less wool, causing Zeke to cry out in pain.

"Thundershock!" Ajax said and Zeke let out a shock that ran through Patrat, who fell off, unconscious.

"Very well done." Cheren said. "Effective use of a more defensive Pokémon. Let's see how you do with this. Herdier!" He shouted, and a sheepdog like Pokémon appeared with a loud bark.

"Raring to go Zeke?" He asked. Zeke looked back and nodded. "Glad ya trust me." He said quietly. The referee nodded.

"Work up!" Cheren said and Herdier howled as its attacks rose.

"Not liking that…Thunder Wave!" Zeke let out a weak bolt of electricity, and shocked Herider, causing sparks to dance around its body.

"Again." Cheren said. Herdier howled as the red light engulfed it again.

"Not good. Charge!" Zeke started charging electricity.

"Thought so. Take Down!" Cheren shouted. Herdier rushed forward at high speed and slammed hard into Zeke, throwing him hard across the floor.

"Zeke!" Ajax shouted. Zeke struggled to stand, but fell down again, and remained still from there.

"Mareep is unable to battle, Ajax, please choose another Pokemon." The referee said. Ajax frowned and recalled Zeke.

"Sorry bud, didn't react in time." He said. He took out another Poke Ball. "Sam! Let's win this!" He shouted as he threw the Ball, and his Oshawott appeared, and looked ready to go.

"And Begin!" He shouted.

"Growl!" Ajax shouted. Sam let out an, at his stage, adorable growl. Herdier seemed, confused as a blue aura surrounded him.

"Now that's playing smart. Bite." Cheren said and Herdier rushed forward, but tripped up when the Paralysis hit, and locked up his legs.

"Water Gun!" He shouted and Sam shot a stream of water into Herdier's face as it got up, and resumed running at Sam. Sam kept the stream going till Herdier clamped down with its fangs and tossed Sam aside.

Sam stood and shook it off and god ready to fight. "Good! Pound!" Ajax shouted and Sam rushed forward and slammed his paw into Herdier, then blasted a Water Gun in Herdier's face again, surprising it and causing it to stumble back. "Nice! That got him!" Ajax said.

"Take Down!" Herdier growled and rushed ahead, at full speed.

"Water Gun! Avoid it!" Ajax shouted. Sam looked straight down and blasted water at a high enough pressure to lift him off the ground as Herdier rushed by, and skid to a stop. "Now Pound!"

"What the…" Cheren said as he watched Sam grab his shell and fall down, and use it to slam into Herdiers head, bouncing off and landing. Herdier stumbled a bit, before falling over, unconscious.

"Oooh…" Ajax said wincing a bit.

"Herdier is unable to battle! Ajax is the victor!" The ref said. The kids cheered and clapped. Ajax gave a sheepish laugh as he got down and high fived Sam.

"Great job buddy." He said. Cheren walked over with a smile and Ajax stood.

"Very well done Ajax. You seem to understand your Pokemon well." He said smiling and produced a slim rectangular badge. "Here you go, the Basic Badge." He said and held it out. Ajax took it and inspected it.

"Ya know, it's been a very very long time since I even thought I'd hold one of these. Yet, here it is." Ajax said.

"Well, congratulations. If you want another badge. I suggest Virbank City." Cheren said.

"Virbank huh?" Ajax looked around. "Sounds good?" He asked looking down. Sam grinned.

"Osha!" He said.

"Good. Thank's Cheren. See ya round." He said and he recalled Sam and ran off. Cheren chuckled.

"It's a shame he didn't enroll in trainer school as a kid. But just as well, maybe it was for the best." He said. "Okay everyone, time to pack up and head home!"

-(o)- Pinwheel Forest

Mike and Nate walked through the forest, and Nate seemed frustrated..

"We really got no new information huh?" He asked.

"Not at all. Virizion has been protecting her own interests instead of trying to discover what's been happening. Darkrai, thoughts?" He asked as Darkrai rose out of his shadow.

_-It's unlike her. Virizion is one to take action to help stop crisis. Cobalion is the one I expected this behavior from. I can only imagine he's locked in his temple.-_ Darkrai said.

"Nate, why do you think this is?" Mike asked.

"Man why ya askin' me? You sound like you know!" He said.

"I have my theories, I wish to hear my Ranger's opinion." Mike said. Nat sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Based on my data, Virizion is scared." Nate said.

_-Check it again. Virizion doesn't scare._\- Darkrai said.

"I triple checked it! Virizion is, terrified. Isolation and, this weird background radiation has pokemon upset. Some at least." He said. Mike stopped.

"Background radiation?" He asked.

"Best I can describe it. It's like, a constant interference with my Stylus. I turned it into audio, wanna listen?" He asked. Mike turned to him.

"Play it." He said. Nate tapped his stylus, and a loud static noise played. A couple high pitched noises could be heard. Darkrai shuddered.

[Yeesh…] He said. The sound repeated, until a lower pitched, hum was heard for a time. Nate turned it off. Mike was still for a bit.

"That was, weird. What were the spikes?" He asked. Nate shrugged.

"I dunno, but I'm sending my findings to the Union." He said. "If it's a Pokémon's work they'll find out."

_-I can understand why Virizion is scared. She's hearing that, in the back of her mind. Its anxiety inducing. After being around whatever's causing it for so long…-_

"Get it analyzed ASAP. We need to find another Sword." Mike said. Nate nodded and whistled and Noivern flew by and picked Nate up and they flew off.

"…I don't like this…" Mike said.

[No shit. This is getting weird. It's just, white noise.] Darkrai said. The two continued on, towards where Cobalion's temple should be.

* * *

DWA: Hey hey! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm having fun writing this! Anyone got theories! Love to hear 'em! But no hot or cold from me! See ya next time! Follow, Fav, and Review!


	4. New Connections

DWA: Hey hey all, So, I got a new Laptop. For you this doesn't mean much, but it may also mean I get more productive…we'll see. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Connections**

Ajax walked along the path towards Flocessy Town. He had bought a badge case to keep, well, his badge in. Better than in a pocket or on his jacket. He was past the halfway point as he'd bought the case then immediately left the city. After that, resting the night alongside the road.

The chances of being found by his friends were way too high for his liking. So, he made as quick of an exit as he could. He had his buddy Sam on his backpack, and he just walked past many Pokémon and trainers. The Pokémon didn't interest him, and none wanted a fight. As he walked, he took in the sights. He didn't really, take the time to do that. He also had his earbuds in, music playing loud enough that he really couldn't hear much else. He smiled as he came over the hill leading to Flocessy Town. He thought he'd stop in and see how Nea was. He made his way down to the town of the next few hours. By then it was later in the day. He checked his phone and it was 7:27.

"Damn that's late." He said.

"Osha." Sam said with a yawn.

"Wanna rest in your ball bud?" He asked. He nodded and Ajax recalled him to his Poke Ball.

"Okay, let's go see Nea." He said and walked to the Lucario Pub. He walked in and looked around and didn't see Nea. Might have been her day off. He shrugged and sat down at a table this time. Lucario walked over and waved.

"Oh hey Lucario. How's it going?" Ajax asked. Lucario shrugged and handed him a menu and a marker. It was a laminated menu so it was probably wiped down since Lucario couldn't well, write. Ajax checked what he wanted and handed the items back. Lucario walked off, and eventually Jamison came out with his food.

"So there's the wonder boy. How ya been laddie?" He asked. He had to admit, his irish accent was much, thicker, than Nea's.

"I'm well. Wanted to say hi to Nea." Ajax said shrugging.

"Hi to her? I'm surprised you two didn't run inta each other!" Jamison said.

"Wait what?" Ajax asked confused.

"She set off the day after ya beat her!" Jamison said. "She went to Aspertia, to get her first badge. And since I'm sure ya set off too, how ya two didn't run inta each other is a mystery!"

"Oh great, she's a rival then." Ajax said laughing.

"That's right Laddie! But nothin sayin ya can't be friends!" Jamison said. "Now eat up and rest up. Virbank is ta the east!" Jamison said before walking off. Ajax sat back and ate his meal. For pub food it was pretty damn good. He soon paid up at the front instead of waiting and left with a wave to Lucario, and headed for the Pokémon Center. He got a room and when he opened the door, noticed there were a couple other people inside. He just took a unused bed and quietly fell asleep.

-(o)- ES HQ

David was in his suite, the living quarters that he always got were a bit too, lavish. But the contractors they used always upped it for the boss for "Paying them so much." Still, move things to the rec rooms and such and it was more modest for him. His team was making progress finding the temples, yet it was too slow.

Mike most likely knew the locations by now. He seemed to be ahead now, yet, he had a tiny amount of people on his side. David had regional governments.

"The question is how he knows…" David wondered aloud. "Does his family have anything to do it. His family name can be traced back by centuries." He said.

He only knew because he and Mike decided to check back when they were kids. It just went on and on, but it did stop. David assumed its because they just, didn't have the information.

"A family that old has secrets." He said. "But how big are they?" He said. David knew most of his family died. Accidents, disease. Even killings. David didn't orchestrate any of it. It seemed Arceus was tired of the family's existence. But he also knew some were still alive.

But it seemed weak to go after a family so broken. And they may be use later. Hostages. Allies. He wasn't sure. He got a call on his phone, and picked up.

"Go ahead." David said.

"Sir, Neo Team Plasma is attacking a Lab near our position. Permission to engage?" The voice asked.

"Yes, only use lethal force if they respond with equal force. Oh, keep collateral damage to an absolute minimum." He said.

"Understood sir." He said and the line cut off. David put his phone in his pocket.

"Seems like things are really ramping up. Good. Even a few days here things were getting boring." He said and turned to see his room. "For now, a good book seems right." He said and went to find one.

-(o)- Flocessy Town, late Morning

Ajax and Sam were just outside the Pokemon Center. He'd eaten, fed his Pokemon and gotten all ready for the day.

"Maybe we'll find a new pal. How's that sound Sam?" He asked.

"Oshawott!" Sam said happily.

"Well there ya fuckin' are!" A familiar voice said. Ajax turned to see Nea, whose outfit was pretty much the same as before, besides her blue vest.

"Oh, Nea!" He said. "Nice to see you." He said.

"Yeah yeah, how the fuck did ya pass me and not bump inta me!? I was gonna surprise ya!" She said, apparently a bit angry.

"Uh, well you might have been in the city after I finished my Gym battle. And it's a big city." He said. She huffed but nodded.

"Seems right. Say, heading to Virbank. Mind if I tag along?" She asked.

"Go right ahead." Ajax said. I'm hoping to get a new Pokemon." He said.

"Oh! Speaking of. I woke up with this little guy at my campsite." She said and tossed a Poke Ball, and out popped a Litwik. Ajax kind of just started at the smiling candle Pokemon.

"Just, at your campsite?" He asked.

"That's right!" She said.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Litwiks steal the life force of those near them." He said. Nea looked down and picked up the Litwik.

"You were tryna kill me weren't cha?" She said. Litwik gave a little giggle. "Badass little guy." She said.

"Yeah, okay then." He said laughing a bit. He had one real thought about Nea now. She was either very confident in herself, or she was crazy.

"Be sure it doesn't kill you." Ajax said. Nea shrugged it off and recalled her Litwik.

"I'm sure he won't." She said. "So, shall we get a move on?" She said and walked towards the towns exit. Ajax sighed but caught up with her as they left the town. They walked along the footpath towards Virbank, as Ajax looked around for a new team member

"Say, what was your job before ya left? If ya had one." Nea suddenly asked. Ajax sighed.

"I did pretty much anything at a Pokemart." He said. "Not one of the Center marts. Just, a small one along the main entrance to the city."

"Oooh yeah I stopped in there. Nice enough people." She said. "How 'bout your parents?" She asked.

"My mom works at a coding company. They work on, well lots of things. Currently her project is to increase the effectiveness of the standard Poke Ball." He said.

"Oh damn. Must be rough." She said.

"They have standard days so she's home to hang with her kid." He said. He looked down a bit. "My dad, died when I was a kid. Terrible accident." He said. "Before you say something, I'm pretty much set with it. I'm fine." He said.

"Still, sorry to 'ear. I have me bastard of a dad, and me mum is still alive. I think she's in Kalos now. She's an Archeologist. But ya wouldn't tell from me or my dad." She said smiling.

"Guess she's busy huh?" He asked.

"Very. We hardly get to see 'er. But any time she's home she goes crazy! She just gushes o'er me and me Dad. We can 'ardly get a moment to ourselves!" She said laughing. Ajax smiled. She was definitely recalling some delightful memories.

"Well, sounds like a loving mother." He said smiling.

"Obsessing more like!" She said. The pair started crossing a bridge, and Ajax stopped to look down at the rushing water.

"Whactha stopping for?" Nea asked.

"…Not sure really." He said. "I guess, I was always kinda, watching things in motion. I felt still." He said.

"Oh great, yer getting philosophical with me." She said rolling her eyes. Ajax shook his head.

"Well, Yeah I am! And now because of that, you're forced to stay and listen!" He said. Nea groaned but stayed still.

"It's quick anyways. I always felt still, and so things seemed to go by really fast. Now that I'm moving. Even a river seems so slow." He said looking at the river again. Nea rolled her eyes, yet looked at the water on the other side of the bridge.

"I hate to say it, but ya might have a point…" She muttered.

"Well, enough waiting. Let's get back too it." He said and walked ahead. Nea shook her head with a smile and jogged to catch up. As they walked the path, a bush rustled by them and Ajax stopped. Nea kept walking before stopping and looking back.

"Everythin' okay?" She asked.

"Somethings in that bush." He said and tossed a Poke Ball and out came Zeke, who bleated.

Out of the bush came an Audino. It looked around and smiled and waved at the two.

"Oh, just an Audino, cmon AJ, lets move on." Nea said. Ajax stared at Audino for a time, seemingly right into its eyes, Audino staring back, before Ajax grinned.

"Audino! How'd ya like to come with me?" He asked. Nea stopped and turned.

"Huh!?" She said. Even Audino seemed confused.

"Ya know, they say the eyes are the window into the soul. And I like your eyes!" He said crouching. "So, wanna take on the gyms with me?" He asked. Audino crossed its arms and hummed, seemingly thinking about it.

"Aj, you're really taking an Audino?" She asked.

"Only if it wants to. Besides, look at it." He said. "Cuts and abrasions are all over. It's seen plenty of scraps. And so, knows how to fix those wounds too." He said.

"Yeah, but Audino don't evolve! Furthermore, they aint that strong." She said.

"That's how you see them. But I see a fighter in this one." Audino opened its eyes, and got into a battle stance.

"Okay Audino! Sounds good!" He said and jumped back as Zeke bleated. Nea groaned but got out of the way.

Audino didn't waste any time and let out a sweet sounding cry, soundwaves passing over Zeke and causing him to wince.

"Thunder Wave!" He shouted. Zeke charged electricity in his fur and shot a pulse of electricity that hit Audino, causing it to be paralyzed. However, it just held up its arms and a small bell appeared and rang, and the electricity that danced on its body just, vanished. It then let out a breath as it blew mist all over.

"Misty Terrain, Heal Bell. Smart to know both as heal bell effects other Pokemon." He muttered. Suddenly Audino rushed ahead as it made a fist, and it was covered in an icy blue energy as it slammed its fist into Zeke, pushing him back.

"No way!" Nea shouted.

"Ice Punch!? Awesome! Charge and Thundershock!" Zeke charged up a large amount of electricity before unleashing it on Audino, zapping the Pokémon badly. Audino rushed up and started slapping Zeke in the face. Ajax winced. "Tackle!" He shouted. Zeke suddenly lunged forward and slammed into Audino, interrupting its attack, and then using Thundershock to get additional damage.

Audino growled and threw another Ice Punch, slamming Zeke hard in the face.

"Charged Thundershock!" He shouted and Zeke charged up before blasting Audino with electricity. It stumbled back and fell down, and struggled to get up. Ajax smiled and pulled out the Heal Ball.

"C'mon Heal Ball! This is definitely the Pokémon to catch!" He tossed it hard, the ball hitting Audino and dragged it inside. Ajax watched it diligently as it shook back and forth. Until it stopped and gave off a satisfying click. Ajax jumped and laughed. "We did it! Nice job Zeke!"

Zeke turned and bleated loudly as it was enveloped in a bright white light.

"Oh now he's just showin' off." Nea said shaking her head as Zeke changed shape. He stood up on two legs, the wool shrinking and going more around his chest. The light faded and Zeke shook his head and bleated.

"No…way." Ajax said and smiled happily. "So not only did we get a new friend, but, you evolved Zeke!" He said petting him. Zeke smiled happily and bleated. "Take a rest buddy." He said and recalled him. He walked over and grabbed the Heal Ball and tossed it up. Audino appeared and looked itself over. Ajax looked at the app on his phone. As expected, Audino was female.

"Oookay…so, I'm gonna call you Kiri. How's that?" He asked the Audino. Audino smiled.

"Audi!" She said.

"Congrats, let's get moving." Nea said. She looked miffed, but had a smile.

"Fine fine. Come on Kiri." He said and started walking. Kiri followed happily.

"We should look for a spot to set up camp for when it gets dark." Nea said.

"Sounds good to me." Ajax said. Besides, lunch sounded good right now.

His little group was shaping up quite nice. The more he travel;ed, the more he looked forward to each day.

He'd missed that feeling for quite some time. As for now, his thoughts turned to Virbank. He had quite the fight ahead to advance towards the League.

* * *

DWA: Hi Hi! So, an evolution, a capture, and a travel partner. How many saw that coming eh? Well, don't forget to follow, fav, and please, review! Each one helps!


	5. To Virbank!

DWA: Hey everyone! How are ya doing? I'm personally doing pretty well! Kinda odd I don't know what else to write here anymore. Ah well, on with the show.

**Ch 5: To Virbank!**

* * *

Ajax and Nea were at their roadside campsite, their tents set up. Ajax was, apparently awful at setting up tents, so Nea helped out with that. Conversely, Ajax was a better cook. Nea's dad did all the cooking at home, unless her mom was home, so she never really learned. Ajax didn't mind cooking, so he was happily cooking up a stew.

"It better not taste like shite!" She shouted. Ajax sighed.

"Keep up that attitude and you get none of it!" He shouted back. Nea flinched and whistled innocently. "That's what I thought." He muttered. He looked to the Pokemon. Zeke, Lye, and Sam running around chasing each other. The currently unnamed Litwick calmly sitting by Nea, probably sucking her life energy away. Kiri was watching over the other Pokemon, making sure none got hurt.

Ajax looked back to the stew and tasted it. It wasn't the best, but it was the best it was gonna get for now. He needed to stock on ingredients that wouldn't perish quickly in Virbank. He started setting up bowls, as it was good for even Pokemon. He made sure of that. Might have hampered the taste, but hey, it was still good. "Dinner's on!" He said. The group all came over as he passed it all out.

"Even the Pokemon?" Nea asked.

"No reason not to treat them every now and then." He said as he sat down. "Go on and try it." He said as he ate. The Pokemon ate too, at their own pace. Zeke and Same chowed down. Kiri ate much like a human, even grabbing a spoon. Ajax would ask if he could. Lye and Litwik ate slowly, seemingly in stark contrast to their trainer, who wolfed hers down quickly.

"Careful you don't choke…" He said as he ate his. He sighed as he looked up at the stars. It was a sight he was getting used to. Living in a city, the lights you see are a part of the skyline. Out here, its just, a lightshow in the sky.

"'Ey, you okay?" Nea asked. Ajax looked down and laughed a bit sheepishly. "Getting used to the stars. Its, a beautiful night." He said.

"You really are a city boy huh?" Nea laughed. Ajax sighed and looked away. "But yeah, it's a wonderful night." She said. Ajax looked back to see her looking up at the sky.

He wondered if she found the sight as breathtaking as he did, or if it was just a bit better than usual. He thought it best not to ask. He finished up his food as did Nea. He started cleaning up everything.

"I hope ya don't expect us ta get up at dawn." Nea said. Ajax laughed.

"Like, hell." He said. "No I'm thinking mid-morning." Nea nodded.

"Sounds good, let me 'elp." She said, and started cleaning up as well. With her help Ajax finished up around three times quicker, and had it all packed away.

"Alright, I'm gonna get some shut eye. G'night Ajax." She said and recalled her Pokémon and crawled in her tent. Ajax crawled in his after recalling his Pokémon and putting out the fire. He got in his sleeping bag and sighed. He dug into his t shirt, and pulled out the Pendent. He looked at it in the dark, wondering what its connected to. He put it under his shirt and rolled over to fall asleep.

-(o)-

Nate walked down the path to Dragonspiral Tower. Mike apparently contacted some Pokemon Professor, or, something. Mike didn't call him a Professor but everything he said he did sure fit the bill. He took a separate path to down into the forest away from the tower, and he found what seemed like a small community. A large log cabin in the middle of a bunch of buildings, and a lab off the back of the cabin. He felt bad coming in the dead of night, but, well meeting Mike's Darkrai messed with his sleep schedule. He went up and knocked on the cabin door. Surprisingly the door opened.

"Oh, hello I-" He started, then looked down to see a Beheeyem. It tilted its head upon seeing him.

"Ah…N?" He asked. Lights flashed on its hands and beckoned Nate in as it floated off. Nate looked back to see Noivern perched nearby. He walked in and shrugged. "Weird." He looked around the greeting room of the cabin. Looked like a mansion but, rustic.

Besides the Team Plasma banners. He knew the difference, but didn't really get why they kept the name.

"Hello there." A soft-spoken voice said. Nate looked up to see a man rubbing his eye. His long green hair went down below his waist. He was definitely in pajamas as he walked down the stairs. "How may I help you? Do you need board?" He asked.

"Uh, no. I'm a Ranger. My colleague told me to come talk to you." He said. "N, right?"

"That's Me. Who's this colleague?" N asked.

"Name's Mike. Mean anything?" He asked.

"Plenty with that name." He said. "I'd need a last name."

"Wish I could tell ya. Never shared it with the Union. We're looking to, speak with Legendary Pokémon." Nate said.

"Speak with?" N asked.

"Yeah, somethings strange in Unova. Something apparently Legendary Pokémon know of. Seemed like Virizion knew." Nate said.

"Virizion? You met it?" N asked. Nate nodded.

"Seemed scared. Attacked Mike, and somehow the man fended off a Sacred Sword. But Mike sent me because of a secret project? Something I could field test?" Nate asked. N nodded. He looked off to the rest of the house, then back.

"Okay, the project is a translator. The translation tech is already working, besides some bugs. It's the design. Earbuds prevent hearing. We're trying to model it like a cochlear implant, without the implant or bulk. I'd be happy to provide one, if you're willing to assist." He said. Nate just kinda stared.

"J-Just like that? No contract, NDA, threat of death or payment? Why don't you test it?" He asked. N laughed.

"I don't need all that." He said laughing. "The fact a Ranger is willing to stress test it is more than enough. As for me, I hear the hearts of Pokémon. It's not the same as hearing their words, but I hear them all the same." He said. "Feel free to stay the night. I'll give you the device in the morning." He said and went up the stairs as Beheeyem opened a door below the stairs, and beckoned Nate, who sighed.

"Ya know what, maybe a bed will help." He muttered. Nate opened the door to outside. "Noivern! Find a place to sleep! We're staying here!..oh shit" He said and was tackled by Noivern, who was smiling like a Lilipup.

"Okay, my room then." He said laughing, and the two followed Behyeem to a guest room, where they slept the night in calm dreams.

-(o)-

Ajax had woken up before Nea, he was looking out into the morning sky, listening to music. His tent was all packed up. Nea was a rather deep sleeper.

He nearly slammed into her tent packing up his. He sighed and opened up his Pokedex app. He was unsure how his team would turn out. But he had a few ideas. Either way it'd be more, random. After all, he feels like the Pokémon choose him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw a sleepy looking Nea. He took out his earbuds.

"Hi sleepyhead." He said smiling.

"Hey, wanna help me pack up my tent as I wake up?" She said rubbing her eyes. She was in her travel clothes, so, she was ready to move out. Ajax shrugged and helped pack away her tent. She pulled up her bag and nodded. They'd cleaned up their makeshift site well. And the duo set off on the road. As they went down the road, days passing, the two trained Pokémon on wild Pokémon, Trainers, and each other, though rarely.

They both agreed the more sporadic battles as rivals were much more entertaining, and valuable as experience.

Eventually they came upon Virbank city late into the day. The two walked into the city looking around. While Ajax had been in a city, a port city was a very different experience for him.

"Should we look at Pokestar?" Nea asked.

"You can if you wanna. I'm not looking to be in the movies." Ajax said.

"Arceus you're borin'." She said laughing. Ajax gave a shrug as his response. "Either way, we should stock up on supplies." She said.

"Yeah, but we should check out some place other than a PokeMart. Some better camping supplies might be needed. Maybe something to better cook with. And some ramen for you when we're not traveling together." He said.

"Oh har har. Just cause I can't cook." She said.

"Well I aint gonna suggest TV dinners!" He said and was met with a light fist to his head. "Ow…"

"Oh my arse that hurt!" She said. The two from there walked around town checking out different stores. Getting supplies as well as different guides to help them should they need any assistance in the wild. Even some paper maps just in case. By the end of the day, the two decided to hit the hay in a Pokémon Center.

"I still don't know why we couldn't get a hotel." Nea said.

"Costs money, and you can't trust every hotel. Ya learn that in the city." Ajax said. Nea just rolled her eyes and sat on a couch in the lobby. It was on one side of a table, flanked by a couch on each side. Ajax grabbed them a room and tossed Nea a key, and she caught it with ease, and just put it on the table.

"So Nea, any plans for some Pokémon you'd wanna catch?" He asked as he called out his Pokemon. "You can run around here, but don't leave the room, and don't disturb anyone okay?" He said. Sam and Zeke cried out happily and took off as Kiri watched over them. Nea did the same with her Pokémon. Lye did run off and play, but Litwik just sat on the table.

"Ahh I definitely want a Dragon Type!" She said. "That raw power and intimidation! Just awesome! You?" She asked.

"The more I think about my current team, I need a fast Pokemon. Not sure what yet." He said.

"Or, just get slow ones and let me walk all over ya." She said with a grin. Ajax looked at her with a very, done, look,

"Sure Nea, I'll get right on that." He said shaking his head.

"By the way, what plan do you got for the Gym? It is Poison type from everything we heard." Nea said.

"I wish I had one. Poison will be tough to deal with, but I think we just need to hit hard and fast." Ajax said.

"Honestly same. I plan to look around and see if I can get a third addition in the mornin'. So, you go ahead and fight the gym without me." She said. Ajax nodded.

"No worries there. In that case, let's eat and head to bed, or just browse videos on our phones like bums." He said. Nea laughed.

"I like being a bum then. C'mon, let's eat." Nea said, and the trwo started getting ready for their next day.

-(o)-

Mike stood on his balcony. He'd booked a room in Castelia for the night. Didn't feel like camping. He rolled the three Ultra Balls in his hand around. He'd caught some new Pokémon and was planning on training them.

He wondered if it was okay to put them through his training eventually. He'd been rethinking his own actions while alone those few years. He pocketed the Ultra Balls and sighed.

"So, where to next?" He asked. Darkrai appeared from his shadow.

[Keldeo might be around, but Cobalion and Terrikion should be our next targets. After all, they are related to Virizion. Thundurus, Landorus, and Tornadus are too mobile to pin down. Just have to luck on them. Zekrom and Reshiram…I have no clue.] He said

"I get it. Cobalion is closest. We go for him." He said. "Until we leave, let's enjoy the city tomorrow." He said as he walked inside his room, and sat down on the bed, and got ready to fall asleep.

* * *

DWA: Hey hey! Back again. A bit late but I'd like to think I'm keeping a decent enough pace. After all I write these at like 3 am, sooo, sometimes I'm just tired…Anyways! Fave, Follow, and Review!


	6. Poison Rock

DWA: Hi guys! How's everyone doing? You all enjoying the story so far!? Please do let me know! I love hearing from you all. Also, apologies for the wait on this one! The whole Corvid-19 thing has been killer at work

* * *

**Chapter 6: Poison Rock**

Ajax walked the streets of Virbank, heading to the Gym. He'd read the Gym used to be an underground club. But nowadays its more, official. Not that it wasn't before. Just easier to find now. Nea had left by the time he woke up to catch her third Pokémon. Ajax didn't exactly expect that, but didn't really mind either. Their travel was rather temporary, as he needed to split off the normal trainer path for his pendent.

Ajax came to the Gym, a larger building, emblazoned with the Unova League logo over the door. On days challengers don't come around, the Gym leader and her band all play songs for the city.

Not every day, but most days. Ajax walked in and saw several people setting up, and one came over to him.

"Hi, need a gym battle, or an autograph?" He asked. Seemed very rehearsed.

"Uh, Gym Battle." He said.

"Alright, you're lucky you came when ya did, after three today we aren't doing gym battles. Big show tonight. How many Gym badges do you have?" He asked

"I have one." Ajax replied. The man nodded. "Alright, I'll get Roxie." He said and jogged off. Ajax fished out his phone and texted Nea, who'd given her number to him last night. He told her she had to be here before three.

"What, why?" She replied.

"Apparently they're doing a show. You have like five hours don't sweat it too bad." Ajax replied.

After a bit a woman dressed in black and purple, with a spiked leather jacket came out. She had a guitar slung on her back.

"Hey kid, you my challenger?" She asked.

"I'm…not gonna argue. Yeah, I'm your challenger." He said.

"Sweet. Rules are up to, 3v3, and you can switch in." She said with a smile. "Well, if that sounds fine, you come over here." She said and directed him to a battle field. It seemed it doubled as a place for people to watch the shows. Ajax followed her and set up.

"I'd be more official but these two jobs are tiring, hope you don't mind the casual nature of how I handle myself." She said.

"Not at all." Ajax replied and got out a Poke Ball.

"Okay, yo, wanna ref?" She called out. A man came over shrugging.

"Yeah yeah, okay, lets get this started." He said. "You know the rules, choose a Pokémon and start!" He said.

"Okay! Zeke, let's fight!" He shouted and tossed his Poke Ball up and out came his Flaaffy. Roxie tossed a Poke Ball as well, and a Koffing appeared, floating over the field.

"Zeke, Charge!" Ajax shouted and Zeke started storing electricity in its body, preparing for the next attack.

"Tackle!" Roxie shouted, her posture and demeanor now, rather serious for a gym battle. Koffing shot forward and slammed into Zeke, pushing him back.

"Now! Thundershock!" Ajax shouted and Zeke let loose a powerful blast of electricity, sending Koffing back a bit. "Now Tackle!" Zeke rushed forward and shoulder charged into Koffing, knocking it to the ground.

"Assurance!" Roxie shouted. Koffing was enveloped in a dark aura and shot forward, slamming hard into Zeke's gut, throwing him back and rolling on the ground.

"That had to hurt." Ajax said as Zeke shook and shook it off. "Okay Zeke, Thundershock!" He shouted and Zeke launched another small bolt of electricity, shocking Koffing.

"Poison Gas!" Roxie shouted and Koffing let out a purple gas from the holes on its body and from its mouth, the gas washing over Zeke, who started coughing.

"Perfect." She said nodding. "Now, Tackle!" She shouted. Koffing shot forward at Zeke.

"Thundershock!" Zeke let loose a bolt of electricity that slammed into Koffing, throwing it off course and into the ground. "Tackle!" Ajax shouted and Zeke rushed forward, but a trail of energy was left behind as it slammed into Koffing, sending it much further than normal. The Pokémon rolled on the ground until it came to a stop, unconscious.

"Koffing is unable to battle! Roxie, next Pokémon. The ref said. Zeke was coughing every now and then and didn't look to well.

"I'm switching out!" Ajax said. The ref nodded as Ajax called Zeke back to his Poke Ball. He then got out a Heal Ball.

"Okay then, let's go!" She shouted and called out a Grimer, a purple sludge Pokémon.

"Kiri!" Ajax shouted, and his Audino appeared.

"An, Audino?" Roxie said, seemingly a tad confused, but shrugged. "I wonder what trick he has."

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Toxic!" Roxie shouted and the Grimer shot a ball of sledge at Kiri, who crossed her arms and took the hit, getting poisoned.

"Alright, Heal Bell!" He shouted. Kiri held up her arms and a bell appeared dover her head, and rang, the poison in her body vanishing at the tone. The waves of sound washing over Ajax, and his Poke Balls. Roxie looked surprised.

"Oooh, I see, Audino is your healing Pokémon, she'll recover you from status effects…" She muttered. "I see, I like it, but will have to get rid of it." She said "Sludge!" She shouted and Grimer shot a ball of sludge that hit Kiri, and caused her to take a step back.

"Ice Punch!" Kiri ran up to Grimer with a cool glowing fist and slammed it into its slimy body, and then was suddenly recalled. Roxie looked a tad disappointed.

"It, might be seen as cheap, but, Kiri is necessary. Poison is just, annoying to deal with." He said shrugging and tossed out a Poke Ball. "Go on Sam!" He shouted and his Oshawott appeared, and looked pumped.

"Hmmm, fine then. Sludge!" She shouted and Grimer shot a ball of sludge at Sam.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" He shouted and Sam jumped to the side and shot a stream of water at Grimer, causing it to shield itself with its hands.

"Toxic!" She shouted and Grimer shot a ball of fluid that nearly hit Sam. Same stepped back from it and used Water Gun to push it away. Ajax shook his head with a smile.

"Focus Energy!" He shouted and Sam took a deep breath as he was surrounded by a glow. "Now Pound!" Sam quickly exhaled as he rushed forward at Grimer. He threw his paw forward and hit it straight in the face, throwing the Pokémon back.

"Grimer!" Roxie shouted.

"Finish it! Water Gun!" Ajax shouted and Sam shot a higher volume stream of water at grimer, hitting it in the face. After the attack, Grimer was unmoving. Roxie sighed.

"Okay, guess you'll have to fight my best at this stage." She said as she recalled Grimer. She then pulled out an Ultra Ball.

Ajax recalled Sam and called out Zeke, who was raring to go.

"I think you'll find that won't help. Whirlipede!" She shouted and a Pokemon that looked something like a purple tire appeared.

"Whirlipede…if I'm right that's…bad." Ajax muttered.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Defense Curl into Rollout!" Roxie shouted.

"Yep that's bad!" Ajax shouted.

Whirlipede sat still before a flash of red appeared around it and then it shot forward, rolling like…well a wheel. It's speed surprised Zake, who was slammed into by the Pokémon. He shook off the hit and watched as it rolled by and started to make a wide turn.

"Zeke, Thunder Shock!" He shouted. Zeke charged up electricity and shot it at Whirlipede, who was hit, but didn't slow down. Zeke kept up his bolt instead of dodging and was hit harder for it.

"Zeke!" He shouted. Zeke struggled to get back up, and was hit before he could, being thrown to the side.

"Dammit…" Ajax said. He knew Rollout was dangerous, he had one shot to stop it.

"Thunder Wave!" He shouted. Zeke started to charge electricity as he stood, Whirlipede rushing straight for him. Zeke let out the small bolt, that hit Whirlipede. Even so, Whirlipede slammed into Zeke, and threw him forward hard, rolling to a stop on the ground.

"Zeke…" He muttered and recalled him. "Thanks bud, take a nap in there." He said and pulled out another Poke Ball.

"You ain't the last, but let's pretend you are." He said and tossed the Poke Ball. "Sam!" He shouted, and his Oshawott appeared, looking right and ready for a fight after his previous victory.

"And, begin!" The ref shouted.

"Water Gun!" Ajax shouted and Sam took a deep breath and shot a thin but forceful stream of water that blasted against Whirlipede's hard carapace. Whirlipede winced but started rolling forward.

"Okay Whirlipede! Poison Tail!" Roxie shouted. Two of the spikes on Whirlipede's shell glowed a sickly purple as it rolled after Sam. Sam tried to jump to the side, but was grazed. He stumbled back as Whirlipede started turning.

"Razor Shell!" He shouted. Sam pulled the Scalchop off its stomach and collected energy inside it, until a blade formed from it. As Whirlipede rolled by, Sam cut into it, getting its soft spot, causing it to careen off course and slam into the wall.

"Yes!" Ajax shouted.

"Oh my, very nice. Defense Curl. Rollout." Roxie said. Whirlipede slowly turned around as a red flash appeared, then it charged straight at Sam. Sam readied a Razor Shell, but Whirlipede started wobbling and moving side to side erratically. Sam was a bit confused and hit by the first attack, and pushed aside.

"Water Gun!" Ajax shouted and Sam shot a stream of water at Whirlipede, slamming into it as it turned. But Whirlipede showed no signs of stopping as it charged forth. Sam grabbed his Scalchop again and readied Razor Shell. Ajax seemed a tad confused, but nodded.

"I trust your judgment Sam. You got this." He said. Sam looked back and nodded and sidestepped and grazed Whirlipede's shell. Whirlipede turned and came in for another blow. The two Pokémon continued on like this for a time, until Whirlipede sped up drastically and slammed full force into Sam, sending him flying into Ajax. Whirlipede stopped and looked concerned it'd hurt Ajax. Ajax was knocked down from the small Pokémon being knocked into him, and looked down at the Sam, who looked battered from the harsh hit.

"You alright!?" Roxie called out.

"I'm fine!" Ajax said, then looked down at his starter. "Sam…" He looked around and saw Sam's scalchop nearby him. He grabbed it and handed it to him. "Cmon buddy, you got this." He said. Sam looked up at him, and while wincing, nodded and swiped it from Ajax's hand. Sam stumbled forward.

"C'mon Sam!" He shouted. Whirlipede seemed more confident in the fight and charged forward.

"Least he's fine. Poison Tail!" She shouted.

Sam looked back at Ajax, who gave a grin. "I believe in ya bud! Take em out!" He shouted. Sam gave a big smile, and looked back, and nearly roared as a white light took him over. Whirlipede steered clear as the light blinded it. Sam started to grow taller, and the light exploded off him. He had a darker coloration, whiskers, and two Scalchops on its waist.

"Well, I'll be damned Sam…" Ajax said with a smile.

"Don't think that's gonna save that pal of yours. Poison Tail!" She shouted and Whirlipede's Spikes glowed a brighter purple as it rushed for Sam.

Ajax had a huge smile. "I don't think you have a chance Roxie!" He shouted. "Sam!" He said. Sam looked back at him and expectantly grabbed his scalchops, crossing his arms to grab them. He faced the incoming Whirlipede. When Whirlipede was close, Ajax shouted out.

"Razor Shell!" Sam shot forward as blue energy formed a blade on each scalchop. The two Passed each other, Sam sliding to a stop, arms uncrossed and blades fanned out, as Whirlipede kept going, until it wobbled and fell on its side.

The ref ran over and got a look at Whirlipede. He then raised his hand towards Ajax.

"Whirlipede is unconscious. Ajax is the victor!" He shouted and Ajax gave a smile and sigh. Even if Sam had fainted, he still had Kiri, but, was still pretty damn happy. Nice going Sam." He said and walked up to his now Dewott.

"Dew Wott!" Sam said with a big smile. Ajax looked over and saw Roxie walking up to him with a smile.

"Killer battle. I love seeing a challengers Pokémon evolve mid battle." She said and held out her fist. "Got something for ya." Ajax smiled and held out his hand. Roxie opened her fist and out dropped what looked like a bunch of purple bubbles going up, and four white long diamonds going into the top bubble. Ajax got out his badge case and put it inside. He looked at the two badged and smiled.

"You seem like you think you're accomplished. That's two of eight. You have a long way to go." She said. Ajax laughed.

"Yeah, I know, I just started a bit late, nice to know I'm catching up. But I know, I have a…very long road." He said and placed his hands on his chest. Under his shirt was his pendent.

"Well, I hope to see you on the screen at the League." She said. Ajax nodded and recalled his Pokémon.

"You'll see me there. No doubt!" He said and walked out waving. After a time, he had an idea and got his badge case and took a selfie with it, showing his two badges and sent it to Nea. Not long after he got a text back.

"Coming back now. Gonna get mine! Best not leave the city without me!" She sent. Ajax laughed. He looked up and smiled.

"Like I would." He said and went back to the Pokémon Center and handed Nurse Joy his Poke Balls.

"Just wait a time and they'll be fighting fit!" She said and walked off as Ajax sat down.

"Well…" He said and put in his headphones and pulled up some videos. "Time to relax."

* * *

DWA: Well, I was a bit surprised to see the word count after that battle so, at least I got this out when I wanted to. As I said, work's been nuts as I worked on this. Or rather, was too tired too. I should be alright now! I'll try to get the next one out in a shorter time! Don't forget to Follow, fav, and review!


	7. Castelia City

DWA: hey hey all! So, how's quarantine where you all are? I'm deemed essential so, I'm still working. All this stuff, as well as a more personal matter, has played hell with my motivation, so I'm working at a slower than I'd like pace. Regardless, I'm still here!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Castelia City**

Ajax waited at the docks to Castelia City. He was, a tad bored waiting for Nea. She wanted to check out the Iron Works before leaving, and Ajax, a bit closer to his goal, was a bit impatient.

Especially now since the Ferry was getting ready to leave.

"Where is she?" He asked himself as he pulled up his phone to look at her texts, the last was an on my way. He looked back to people boarding the ferry. He almost thought about leaving without her. He shook the thought off.

"That'd be rude." He said. He looked up to see a familiar hair color before anything else. He'd recognize Nea's hair anywhere. She ran up and stopped breathing heavy.

"Sorry! Lost, track a' time!" She said between breaths.

"Yeah, we should go." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. She made a fake cry.

"Just carry me Ajaaaax." She whined as she was dragged along.

"Hell no." He said laughing as he presented his ticket to the man getting people on board. Nea presented hers.

"Welcome Aboard. I hope you two have an enjoyable trip." He said with a tilt of his hat. Ajax nodded and dragged her onboard. The ferry took off towards the city. Ajax walked to the front. Plenty of travelers and trainers on board. He just smiled as he let the sea air rush across his face.

He had to admit, it was a very pleasant smell. He closed his eyes and let the wind wash over his face with a content smile.

"You too hm?" He heard Nea say beside him. He opened his eyes to see her looking out into the sea, her scarf billowing in the wind. "The smell a' tha sea, wind in yer hair, a new feelin eh AJ?" She said smiling to him. He smiled back.

"Never been, so, its new to me." He said and looked out to the sea. "I could sit here for quite a while." He said.

"So, how're we gonna train for the Castelia Gym?" She asked.

"I'm sure there's plenty of trainers in a city that big." He said. "Still we got twenty or so minutes, lets kick back and relax." He said and turned on his heel and walked off.

"You can do that, I'mma sit right here!" She shouted. Ajax held up a hand in acknowledgement. Suddenly his phone rang, and he held it up. It was Janet. He shrugged and picked up and got outta the wind.

"Hey Ajax, how's the travelling?" She asked.

"It's going well., on a ferry to Castelia." He said.

"Ha! I get a ten today." She said.

"You bet on that didn't you?" He asked shaking his head.

"Damn right. Have you caught more Pokemon?" She asked.

"Yep. A Mareep, now a Flaaffy. His Name's Zeke. An Audino named Kiri, and Sam evolved." He said.

"An Audino?" He heard in the background.

"…I'm on speaker. Dammit Janet. But yes, an Audino. She's actually a strong fighter. Though I have to make a detour after Castelia." He said.

"Oh, where to?" She asked.

"Nacrene City. Hopefully to break my curse." He said.

"Oh yeah, how is that?" She asked.

"Oh, it's better. Maybe travelling was the fix. Who knows? Gonna make sure. Either way, I'm gonna get some snacks, so I'mma go. Catch ya later." He said.

"Alright. I know you just hate phone calls. Stay safe AJ!" She said and the call ended. He locked his phone and pocketed it. He sighed and went to a vending machine inside the ferry and just grabbed a small smoothie. He went outside to find Nea, still staring out into the sea. He stared for a tad too long and took a sip of his smoothie. He then took out his phone and texted her if she wanted something to drink as he made his way to the vending machine again.

The text back was a request for some lemonade. He grabbed some and walked back out and handed her the bottle.

"Thanks AJ." She said and started drinking her drink, Ajax drinking his. The two mostly admired the ocean the whole way, sparsely talking about plans of things to do in the city. On the way Ajax noticed an island with a lighthouse not too far off the docks. He made a mental note to check it out.

The ferry docked and they got off and onto the docks.

"Castelia City." Ajax said looking at the skyscrapers. "Never thought I'd be here. Least not on a journey like this." He said. Castelia seemed much larger than Aspertia. He looked to Nea and sighed.

Nea was just staring in awe of the city. "Skyscrapers are way bigger in person…" She said. Ajax started pushing her along. "C'mon now country girl." He said.

"Oi! Don't go insultin' me fer where I grew up!" She said jogging ahead.

"H-Hey!" He said nearly falling over. "Nea! You'll get lost!" He shouted and ran after her.

Thus, started one interesting day. After all, Castelia City had plenty of trainers of all kinds. So, as they explored the two got into several Pokemon battles. They also just went sightseeing. Café's, even an ice cream parlor.

Ajax was actually having a lot of fun. He even managed to forget the pendent tucked away in his shirt.

-(o)-

David walked out of a large building in Castelia. The Battle Company, it was called. They researched items like X…something. Pokemon battles didn't interest him. However, they agreed to research was to weaken Pokemon with items, with additional funding Engulfing Shadows would provide.

It seemed an interesting research path. He yawned and turned, almost running into a young couple doing so.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said as they ran past, not seeming to care. He shrugged, they seemed to be having fun on their date. "Speaking of I need to do something with Emily. At the moment a video date is our only option." He said pouting. "It'll do." He said as he walked down the streets.

This city was large, loud and confusing. Even so he was finding his way around just fine. He liked to do this, traverse the region he was working on influencing. Seeing issues first hand was the best way to entice governments to allying with him.

Is education suffering? Money to help build schools, pay teachers. Thugs and criminals? Offer employees to the police force, with the employees consent of course.

Though the issue is that Unova's government has the peoples concerns as its own. That's good, but bad for him. Team Plasma and Neo Team Plasma are having their own pow wow, so he can't help there.

So, he's gotta start smaller. Help with projects, public funding. Pretty much anything to gain influence. As long as he did that he'd do just fine.

Still, he had this, feeling in the back of his head. He mostly shrugged it off, not knowing what to make of it most of the time.

"But as time went on, he felt it more, other times, it wasn't even there.

"Must be something in Unova." He said as he walked down the streets. He checked his phone and sighed.

"And on to another meeting." He said holding his hand up to hail a cab.

His work was never done.

-(o)-

Mike stood atop the Celestial Tower. Its much like Pokemon Tower. A place where Pokemon rest eternally. He felt, more at peace here. Even so, he was working.

"And that's all you know?" He asked looking back. There was a Pokemon behind him. Humanoid upper body, green, riding on a cloud, and a black tail that looked like it had wisps of wind on it.

"That's it. I'm not too concerned. I don't do much Council work. I make sure the winds are correct, and that Thundurus knows his place." He said. Mike groaned a bit. He knew the Forces of Nature trio were, volatile when it came to each other. At least Tornadus and Thundurus were.

"Thanks, but its really nothing new. I was hoping a flying Pokemon would have seen more." He said. Tornadus shrugged.

"If that's all, I'll be going." He said and flew off before Mike could answer.

"Man, he's rude." He said and he started descending the tower. He stopped every now and then to read some of the tombstones.

"Come to pay your respects?" An elderly voice said. He turned to see a woman, using a cane to hold herself up. She had a kind smile.

"No ma'am. I had a meeting. But it fell through." He said.

"Ahh. An odd yet understandable place for a meeting. This place is rather peaceful." She said and turned to a tombstone.

"And you?" He asked.

"I take care of the tombstones. When I can." She said.

"Must take a lot of time." He said.

"It does. Now, do you think you belong in such a place?" She asked. Mike turned to her, she wasn't looking at him.

"Death follows you, it disturbs those who rest here." She said. Mike frowned, and sighed.

"Yeah. I'll be going then." He said shrugging and started to walk to the stairs.

"But come visit again. Some like the company, whomever it may be." She said. He looked confused and turned, to see her walking up the stairs to the roof.

"That's contradictory…but then again, so is so many other things." He said and walked down and out of the tower. He sighed and looked up at the clear sky.

"…The Legendaries don't know anything. What's going on in this region." He muttered and started off again.

-(o)-

Ajax and Nea were on a ferry to Liberty Garden. The two had decided to end their day there. They had ran around seeing the sights and battling trainers. This seemed a good way to end it.

"Why'd ya think its so popular?" Nea asked. Ajax shrugged as he looked at his phone.

"Seems a rich guy bough the island and built a lighthouse, for his Pokémon. Some say it's stuck in the basement, and the one who can open the locked door will be blessed. Or something." He said putting away his phone.

"Seems legit." She said laughing.

"Right? Blessed by what?" He said shaking his head. The ferry arrived and while it was a small island, it was very beautiful. Lots of different flowers and Pokémon ran around. A Tour guide met them and showed them the sparse sights and took them inside and finally got to the part of the tour they were waiting for.

"And this is the locked door. It was opened several years ago to be honest, but the second it closed, it locked once more. Since then, its been shut away. Anyone want to give it a go?" She asked. A few tried and failed. Ajax wasn't paying attention and Nea shoved him forward. He nearly slammed into the door.

"H-hey! Okay okay, I'll try." He muttered. He grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, but it didn't even move. "More jammed then locked." He said.

"Wanna give it a go Nea?" He asked.

"Nah, not really." She said. Ajax walked over and just pushed her forward.

"You made me, I make you." He said. Some people watched on and she sighed.

"Fine! If it really means that much!" She said and grabbed the knob and turned it and it just, swung open. "Wait, what…" She said staring in the room. It looked like a child's bedroom, but nothing was inside. There were gasps and whispers.

"Did I loosen it?" Ajax said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my, well congratulations! We do have a small prize for those that open it. Its more a trinket but here." She said and pulled out a small, trinket. It looked like a keychain. It was a cream colored circle with a red V inside it. She took it and just looked back inside.

Nea felt a small breeze and the door slammed shut, causing her to jump and nearly fall back. The other guests shouted in surprise, Ajax included.

"Tha hell is this place haunted!?" She shouted.

"Dunno, we out, seen too many movies!" He said and grabbed her and dragged her out the Lighthouse. The two waited at the ferry as Nea put the keychain on her bag.

"Keeping it?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Might as well. So, we taking on the gym tomorrow?" She asked with a smile. Ajax nearly agreed, but stopped himself.

"I'd, love to but I have to get to Nacrene city." He said.

"Oh, we splittin' up already?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sorry Nea, but don't wait up for me. I'll catch up." He said with a cocky smile. He saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. He didn't think that fit her.

She groaned. "Oh why'd ya ruin that! Ya fuckin' prick." She said and bopped him on the head. The two soon rode the ferry back to the city and spent the night at the Pokemon Center.

Tomorrow, Nea and Ajax would part ways for a time. Ajax would be alone again.

He was unsure if that felt right to him or not.

* * *

DWA: Hey all! Like I said, that's to this world state, things have gotten crazy. I'm still at work and things at home have been hectic. I'm still workin, so don't worry! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! See ya next time!


	8. Lonesome Wandering

DWA: Well. How's everyone's quarantine treating them? I wish it let me write more tbh. Either way, on with the next chapter.

**Chapter 8: Lonesome Wandering**

* * *

Ajax walked down the Skyarrow Bridge, looking out at the water as cars sped by into or out of the city.

He and Nea had split only recently, Nea heading to the gym. Ajax had the thought of cheering her on, but decided against it. He thought she might have viewed it as, "cheating."

Either way, he looked out into the water, smiling as he watched bird Pokémon fly by. He was enjoying the scenery.

The bridge was huge so it took quite a while to get across. When he did, he stood at a Gate leading into Pinwheel forest. He decided to sit down and watch the bulletin board, watching news about weather and info on nearby areas. He had an idea and let out Sam. His Dewott yawned and stretched, before smiling up at him.

"So, ready to tackle the forest?" He asked Sam, who grabbed his Scalchops and swung them around.

"Dew." He said with a smirk. Ajax laughed.

"Okay big guy, I had my rest, let's go." He said and the two left the gate into the Forest The two walked for quite some time, meeting trainers, battling a few, sharing tips.

Ajax also saw a lot of Pokémon, mostly bug or Grass types. He had a lot of battles with these Pokémon, but saw none he was interested in.

Or any interested in him. For him that was a big factor in catching a Pokemon. Zeke, Kiri, even Sam, all had something about them. Something that said 'I wanna be with you.'

None of these Pokemon had that.

While he was lost in thought, he felt something soft and squishy in his face. It snapped him out of his stupor and he jumped back.

"Jeez! Oh, what…?" He said looking at what was in front of him. It was a small, bulbous Pokémon, with a swirl on its head, and surrounded by a bubble.

"Isn't, that a Solosis?" He asked. It turned to look at him, and didn't do anything else. Sam looked rather confused.

"I didn't think Solosis were in Pinwheel, or at least out on the paths." He said looking down at Sam, who shrugged and they looked back to Solosis.

"Solo…" It said and floated off. It seemed a bit disappointed, but that was only AJ's guess.

"…I'm so freaked out." He laughed a bit. Pinwheel forest was, pretty big, but trainers and Ranger's alike love the area, there were several clearings trainers gather for the night. Ajax arrived early to one of these sites. It was a well-used clearing due to the packed down grass, and obvious firepit. He set up his tent and a large pot, and started mixing ingredients for a Berry Stew. He was trying a bit zestier taste with this one. He sat down to let it work, by then a couple trainers had shown up to snatch a spot, and had started talking. Ajax called out Zeke and Kiri to get some fresh air.

He started getting food out for his team, smiling as they all eagerly awaited some food.

"Hey, mind if we add stuff to this?" He heard a voice ask. He turned to see a kid ready for the long haul. Huge backpack, sleeping bag, puffy jacket, hiking boots, the works. He also had a very relaxed look on his face, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"If ya want it to be a potluck, I don't mind giving it a base." Ajax said shrugging.

"Awesome! Oh hey, name's Colt!" She said and went over and started to rummage around his pack, adding some other berries after tasting it. Ajax gave a small chuckle and kept to himself, besides to cook. As the clearing filled up, he met several trainers that added their own taste to his, now very interesting stew.

At the end of the night, the stew had been enjoyed and now they all watched the stars in the light of the campfire. They were trading stories, and even showing off ribbons, badges, and Pokémon. Then they got on the topic of adventures. Why they started and where they're going.

Colt was next up. "Honestly, it's a tradition to make it to the finals in my family, of the League I mean. But contests too. In the first couple years we always make the finals, but we haven't won. At the very least, I wanna keep the tradition going." He said and was met with laughter. He laughed too, as did Ajax.

They weren't laughing at him, it just seemed odd, and even he knew it.

"What about you Ajax?" One asked. He just shrugged a bit.

"Nightmares. Same one for like a week and it was basically my brain saying, get, the fuck, out." He said laughing, the rest giving a laugh as well. He may laugh it off but each time he had those nightmares, he was terrified. Still, he was allowed to laugh it off.

"So, you just up and left then?" A younger looking kid asked.

"That's right. Well I mean I didn't just, leave. I had a few goodbyes." He said with a smile. "Currently heading to Nacrene city, to get this looked at." He said holding up his pendent. They all leaned in for a better look.

"It's pretty." Colt said with a smile.

"Thanks. I feel like it's cursed though. Damn thing had to be giving me nightmares. Started as soon as my mom gave it to me." He said.

"That's weird." The younger kid said. Ajax shrugged.

"Oh hey, anyone seen that Solosis?" Another person asked. Ajax looked over.

"I did, seemed really, disappointed." He said.

"Rumor has it it's looking for, something or someone. Maybe it wants a fight, but it wants someone else to start it?" They said.

"I'll try it next time. I didn't get a good look at its eyes." Ajax said.

"It's eyes?" The kid said.

"Eyes are windows into the soul, through them you can see the truth of a person." He said. "I caught Kiri because she had the spirit of a battler." He said petting his Audino, who cooed at the feeling.

"You _are_ weird Ajax." Colt said, everyone else laughing.

"Hey! Aww you're all asses." He said waving them off. "I'm going to sleep, keep your voices down please." He said and he crawled into his tent. Their conversations went on, but he soon fell asleep.

This time he dreamt of the cave, sitting inside. He was on a rock, one leg hanging off, one up, a heavy jacket on him, like he was waiting. But for what? He looked around and saw the cavern where that monster was. This time, he was much calmer.

"What was I scared of before…?" He asked looking at the pendent. Odd, he never let it hang out, he always hid it in his shirt. He felt a presence, and looked down the cave, yet, no one came. Yet his anxiety of his situation skyrocketed as he hopped off the rock, and backed up into the cavern. He was terrified, now clutching the pendent.

"This is different. Whatever was here, this isn't that…" He said. He was looking around for a way out that didn't exist. He had the feeling whatever scared him before would be scared of whatever was coming. It was almost there-

Ajax's eyes shot open, and he sat up, panting. "I hate this thing." He muttered rubbing his eyes. He was awake, there was no going back to sleep. He looked at his phone and nodded, 7:30am, least he got some decent sleep. Time to pack up and go. He got out of his tent and cleaned up, seeing some tents gone already, others getting up for the morning. He took down his tent and packed up, waved to those up and continued down the path.

As he walked, he swore something was, following him, watching him? Probably both. He kept looking around. Lots of bug types. Flying types, and such. Standard such. What was this feeling.

"Is my anxiety kicking in? Seems like an odd time to do it…regardless." He said out loud, a way to calm himself down when nervous, and started walking a tad faster. Besides the anxiety he felt he managed to find his way through the rest of the forest. Its rather large, he was walking for hours. If he'd taken other paths he could have been here for days, which is what some people want to do in the first place.

Maybe he'll take the long way on the way back. For now, he had questions. He walked down the short road between Pinwheel Forest and into Nacrene city, and looked around at the sights.

"Finally, I'm here, let's see what I can find out." He said and walked down the sidewalks, and pulled out his phone and got a GPS route to the Museum. As he walked, he took in the sights, even stopped for a quick breakfast in the café, though it was nearing noon. He soon stood in front of the museum. He gripped where the pendent sat under his shirt, and walked inside.

"Hello there!" A woman said. Ajax turned to her. "Welcome to the Nacrene Museum. Please take a pamphlet so you can navigate our exhibits easily!" She said smiling. Ajax walked over.

"Thanks, but I'd like to talk to the Director." He said. The woman looked a bit confused.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked. Ajax sighed.

"Ya know I shoulda though of that ahead of time." He said. "Look, if you can just let them know I'm here, and that I'd like to have something looked at, that'd be fine. I'll be looking around the exhibits." He said taking a pamphlet.

"I can do that much, but she can be very busy, mind leaving a number for us to call?" She asked. Ajax left his number and walked off with a sigh. He looked around at all the exhibits and came across the exhibits of the White and Black stones. He stared at them for a while, reading the plaques.

Yet he couldn't just up and leave, something, kept him here.

"Interested?" A voice said. Ajax jumped and looked over. There was a woman with dark blue hair in a large afro, white dress shirt and blue baggy pants.

"Yeah, I guess." He said turning back to the stones.

"Sadly, they're only replicas. The real ones are out there somewhere. Well, N has the White stone. I'm Lenora." She said. Ajax's eyes widened and looked to her again.

"The Director?" He asked.

"That's right. Nice to meet you." She said with a big grin.

"Same to you, uhm, this might be rude but can I ask you to look at something?" He asked. Lenora shrugged.

"Sure, show me." She said. He pulled the Pendent out of his shirt and held it out to her. She took a quick look. Then it was a long, concentrated look.

"That. Looks way to close." She said. "Go to my office, first floor, right side of the stairs." She said. "Be right there." She said and ran off.

"Oh that's, not good at all is it?" He muttered. "It's cursed…" He said slumping over sighing. He went down and waited in her office, spinning in a chair. Lenora soon burst in with a large book. It was rather old.

"Found it! I can't believe it really exists, if that thing exists it means the rest probably exist! Maybe, could be a replica." She said. She sat down at her desk and opened it to a page with a sketch of the pendent.

"Soooooo." Ajax said.

"What you have is something that was a myth near a thousand years ago. The only reason I found this is because it looks like the head of a Kyurem!" She said.

"K-Kyurem? Isn't that some kinda monster?" He asked. "It's a Legendary Pokémon, said to be the remnants of the dragon that became Reshiram and Zekrom. An empty shell. The myth for your pendent was that it was an object of worship. Those that were sacrificed to appease its hunger would wear the necklace, but it would always find its way back to the worshippers." She said reading from the book.

"So…if I wanted to learn more or, possibly meet Kyurem..where would I go?" He asked. Lenora laughed.

"Meet Kyurem? We're not sure if it even exists, and you want to meet it? After that myth too?" She said like she didn't believe him. Ajax's eyes gained a sudden, sharpness.

"Kyruem exists. Has too. The second I got this pendent, I had nightmares until I set out. I've had nightmares sporadically since." He said. "All most likely involving Kyruem in some way, or its home." He said. "So, I'll ask again. Where?" He asked. Lenora stared before nodding.

"Okay, I get it. Lacunosa Town. That's where Kyurem is said to reside. Or at least near it. The walls are high to prevent a 'Monster' from getting in." She said. "But don't expect a warm welcome asking about it." She said. Ajax nodded.

"Got it, Lacunosa. My guess there's a subway to it." He said. Lenora nodded.

"Just, be careful, I guess. If you do meet it, it may not play nice." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Thank you, Lenora. Have…have a good day." Ajax said and walked out of the museum. He headed for the Pokemon Center, to get a room for the night. He had quite a while, but needed to think on what he'd do.

Well he knew what he had to do. He had to meet Kyurem. He needed to see why it was calling to him.

Did it have a purpose, or was it just hungry for another sacrifice. Ajax, severely hoped for the former.

-(o)-

Mike sighed as he leaned back. Across him was a woman with a large head of hair on her. Purple hair tied back near her waist.

"No idea Iris?" He asked.

"I don't know why you're asking. I'm focused on getting ES outta Unova, but the politicians are just kissing their cooperate boots over the funding." She said.

"I though because you were Ash's companion, you'd be in tune with Unova in some way. So, let me ask another question. The Dragons." He said.

"What about them?" She asked.

"Are they acting strangely?" Mike asked. Iris seemed angry and was about to retort, but stopped. "Actually, their anxious. Fights break out, the little ones hide. You think its related to, your problem?" She asked.

"They are rather in tune with the world." He said standing.

"Woah you just got here and your leaving?" She asked as Mike stepped outside looking up at the sky.

"Yes, sorry. I just, caught a scent." He said and put his hands in his pockets and started walking off.

"Fucking weirdo. I can't understand why the League likes him." She said. "Maybe if he'd battle me I'd get it."

Mike ran off into the forest. There's a Council member nearby. It took priority over human accounts.

He just hoped it'd be worth it.

* * *

DWA: Good lord. Sorry guys, an entire week was just, bad for writing. But I should be pretty much okay this week. I'll get as much done as I can! Remember to follow, fav, and review!


	9. Secrets in the Light

DWA: Hey all! How's your hold in place/Quarantine/shut down goin? I've managed to stay healthy so, hey, I'm doin well. Stay safe! And let's get started!

**Chapter 9: Secrets in the Light**

* * *

Ajax had spent another day in Nacrene City. Enjoying the sights, battling trainers, and trying to read up on Kyurem. What little he did find were fairy tales, campfire tales, and accounts of legends.

Nothing very useful, since they all said the same thing.

Kyurem was a dangerous monster, that needed to be sealed, or destroyed. Ajax didn't think it was right. He looked out the window of his room in the Pokémon Center, pendent in his hand.

His thought was, if it was truly this kind of monster why would he go searching for it? It knew something. It had to be at least intelligent.

Then again these may be fleeting hopes that he clings to, in denial of certain death. It just seemed odd with the dreams and nightmares. He gave a deep sigh and quietly got out of bed. This night he had a small room with several other beds, with several other trainers. So, he quietly put his clothes on and made his exit. He felt he needed to get moving. He needed to get to Lacunosa Town. He made his way out of the town and into Pinwheel forest.

Ajax put in his earbuds as he walked down the trail, taking a detour onto the winding paths of the forest. It was easy to stay on these paths. They were clearly marked and even paved with bits of cobblestone. He wouldn't spend too much time here, but he happily battled any trainers that challenged him, along with some wild Pokémon. He was far more interested in that Solosis. The paths took his off away from the main road way more than he thought. While he wasn't lost, it was eventually sundown.

"Damn, can't believe I went that long just walking." He said as he finished setting up his camp, and simply used a high-powered lantern as a light source. He ate a simple canned meal as his Pokémon ate.

It didn't take long for him to pack up some of his stuff and drift to sleep.

Only for him to wake up, in an abandoned town.

"…Oh, lucid dreaming…" He muttered. He quickly figured he was in a dream, as things didn't seem right. No road in or out, and a featureless landscape with grey skies. He walked over to a window, and saw an empty building. He was confused, no furniture or anything. It was just, cold.

He wandered for a time, before something, deafening, spoke.

"Wake, child."

Ajax shot awake, unable to move for a minute before sitting up. He checked his phone, a few minutes before his alarm.

"_-range."_ A voice said. He looked around.

"Wait, what?" He said and scrambled out his tent. He looked around, and saw something move in the tree line. He grabbed his Belt with his Poke Balls on it and took off after it. He regretted going barefoot, but ran after a small thing in the woods. He soon broke into a small clearing, and near a berry bush, was Solosis.

"You…" He said. The Solosis turned and seemed startled. "I heard something in my head, was that you?" He asked. There was silence, for a short while.

"_You, can hear me now?" _The voice said in his head. It was, young, like a child, yet with an intelligence, definitely male.

"Now? Did you try earlier, when we first met?" He asked.

"_Yes I did, yet you gave no response. I felt, something, but when I saw a human campsite I was, rather confused. The burst I felt was far more Pokemon like. I must have broadcasted my thoughts." _He said.

"So, Telepathy…" He said.

"_As a Solosis, my psychic ability is very limited. I've been trying to find a human with the power to hear me. For some reason, you can hear me. And as such, I would like to come with you."_ He said.

"Wait, come, with me? Why? You know I challenge gyms right?" Ajax asked.

"_Yes I do. The Trainer I was looking for must understand me, and therefore, their Pokemon. Something awoke within you. Like a key, turning a lock, but not opening the door wide. Or that's the explanation that makes sense." _He said.

"…Okay? Sure, that works." He said and pulled out a Great Ball, and tossed it. The Ball hit and sucked Solosis inside, and shook three times before clicking.

"Oookay." He said and typed a name into his phone. "Come on out Ren." He said and his new Solosis appeared. "How's that for a name?" He asked.

"_Ren…I can see it fitting. It works."_ He said. Ajax shrugged and motioned Ren to follow and they got back to camp.

"So, how do you eat Ren?" He asked as he stared making breakfast.

"_Same as any other Pokemon. I can eat Berries or whatever you strange food is."_ He said. He nodded and started setting out bowls. He filled them with Pokechow and called out his team.

"Okay everyone, meet our newest team member. Ren." He said smiling. His three Pokemon smiled and greeted him. Ren seemed happy with a 'Solo!'

He and his Pokemon ate, packed up camp, and took the long walk back to the main trail.

He had to get to the city faster now. He had another mouth to feed and not enough food for all of them if he took the side paths. He'd still arrive late in the day, but it'd work out.

Things seem to at the moment.

-(o)-

Nate was up in the mountains of Unova. His goal was, at the moment, to look for anomalies and things, out of place.

Like he knows what the fuck that means.

"Look for things 'out of place.' Like who the fuck does he think I am. He's off talkin' to legendary Pokemon while I go make sure a pebble hasn't moved in six fucking weeks!" He shouted.

"Then again I ain't much use when talking to Legendary Pokemon." He said. He heard his Noivern cry out and looked up to see it chatting with another Pokemon. A Skarmory.

"Got something?" He shouted up. Noivern cried out and took off towards, something. He groaned.

"Yeah, sure." He muttered and ran after him. He found his Noivern sitting at the entrance of a large cave.

"What do we have here." He said holding his stylus up. Some odd energy emanating from the inside.

"The same signature Mike said to look for. Guess we got something." He said.

[Think it's a Sword?] Noivern asked. This device around his ear worked wonders. It had issues with high winds, and he hasn't swam with it, but, Noivern came in as plain English in real time.

"Let's go in." He said and walked into the cave. Noivern walking by slightly behind. It was, relatively short, but long. Soon coming to a large room, a sleeping grey-brown Pokémon sitting in the middle of the room.

"Guess that's him…" He said looking at his stylus and held it up, the device detecting it as Terrakion.

[…Go wake him up.] Noivern said.

"What? No!" He said in a hush whisper. "Ya wanna die, that's how we die!"

[Well I'm not doin it!] Noivern shot back. They bickered while Terrakion woke up and gave a grunt. The two stopped and looked over.

"Oh…" Nate said with a wince.

[We woke him up.] Noivern said. The large legendary Pokemon stood up on all fours, and let out a warning huff.

"Wait wait wait! I'm a Ranger! I'm not here to battle or anything I promise!" He aid quickly. He pulled out his styler.

[He means It! I'm his partner, we don't battle!] Noivern shouted.

[Then why are you here?] Terrakion asked, his voice low and gravelly.

"I'm on a mission with a man named Mike." He said and tapped his Styler and brought up a picture of Mike's amulet, and showed it to Terrakion. Terrakion cautiously got closer, checking the ground and room, before he looked in earnest.

[I see, then why is this, "Mike" not here?] He asked.

"Out talking to other people, I don't know why you all react to a silly necklace." He said. Terrakion seemed surprised and confused.

[Well it is not my place to tell a human. But please, ask your questions.] He said.

"Wish he'd given me a list." He muttered. "So, he wants to know about, uhh, why you think you cannot…achieve contact?" He said more a question.

[Rather specific. I believe something is actively preventing it. Nothing human made in my opinion.] He said.

"Okay, very good, now, what else…" He muttered.

The two talked for a while, before Nate asked everything he thought he needed to ask. As he started to leave, he stopped.

"Sorry, one last thing. This noise." He said and brought up his Styler, and played the background noise he picked up.

Terrakion winced, seemingly, upset at hearing it.

[It puts me at, a state of unease. I dislike it. To be honest, something about it, frightens me. Virizion too. Cobalion though? I think he's terrified. That's all I'll say, now please, leave me in peace.] He said. Nate nodded and walked out.

[Productive.] Noivern said.

"Yeah, now, lets get back to town, I hate camping on mountains." He said and took off, Noivern taking to the skies.

-(o)-

David was, bored. He was tapping a pen on his desk, his Admin's giving their reports.

"And so, with that Rina girl taking Karen's Elite Four spot, things here got, a bit more copmplicated." Emily said.

"Mike's pal's are taking critical roles. Man's got a lotta League pull." James said. David sighed through his boredom, and looked up.

"Still silent Alex?" He asked.

"Ah sorry sir. Lily taking the title of Champion, and her own as Guardian of Johto, will be quite troublesome. She's quite charismatic." He said.

"She's like 14." David said. "But, you are right. Keep monitoring the situation." He said.

"Sir, I could take care of it." Alex said.

"Ya tried, and failed. Monitor." He said a bit sterner. "And might I add, you tried without my permission."

"She would have sided with him regardless!" Alex snapped back. David glared, and while James and Emily shrunk a bit, Alex was unmoved.

"She had no issue until you made her have one with that assassination attempt." He said sitting upright. "So be quiet, and just follow orders." Alex grunted, and logged out of the call.

"He's oddly easy to agitate these days." David said.

"I just hate how we can't see his face. Never trust a man who hides himself." James said.

"Alex is skilled. So, I still need him. I just never expected such a lapse of judgement." David said. "Thank you for your time everyone. Same time next week." He said and the screens fell dark.

"Arcues I hate these fucking video meetings." He said and spun in his chair. "Soon Cobalion, I'll have that sword of yours…" He muttered with a grin.

-(o)-

Ajax walked off Skyarrow Bridge, the music coming from his earbuds covering the hustle and bustle of the city. He walked down the streets until he came to the Pokémon center. Walking inside and looking up to the TV on the wall, showing a news reel. He took out his earbuds to listen.

"-And it seems Legendary Pokémon have been more active as of late. Several eyewitnesses report seeing two of the Swords of Justice group of Pokémon, moving rapidly across the region. We go to Pokémon Researcher N for his personal opinion." The woman on TV said before it cut to a thin man in a lab coat, and rather obvious bedhead, in his home too.

"Thank you. Something has several Pokémon agitated. A Pokemon Ranger was called in to investigate and has even come to me for his opinion, and gave to me what he recorded on a frequency we can't hear. Scrubbing out the static that's the background noise of signals we humans send all the time, this is what we are left with." He said and it cut to a wavelength recorder.

The sound was odd, just, wind? White noise. Ajax looked around to the rest of the trainers, and they seemed just as confused, until something high pitched like a roar, or a cry blasted out of the speakers, causing Ajax to jump, and Nurse Joy's Audino to cry out as well. Other sounds could be heard as well, almost, alien sounding, before it cut out.

N was smiling wide. "Chilling is it not!? Every Pokémon who hears this sound has a fearful reaction, and is rather agitated afterwards. For how long depends if they're wild or not, by now your Pokémon are most likely coming out of their agitation!" He said. It cut to the studio.

"It, was chilling…that's just, in the background?" The woman asked.

"I doubt its everywhere. Maybe specific areas. I would have to conduct tests. I'll keep everyone informed on my personal website, or find me on my social media!" He said. "Oh, have to go, goodbye!" He said and hung up.

"Okay, that was Pokemon Researcher N, now back to other news-" Ajax put his earbuds back in and walked up to nurse joy and got a key for the day.

He needed to prep for his Gym Battle tomorrow, and he'd probably need it, and a lot of luck.

* * *

DWA: Hey everyone! Enjoying the story? Let me know what ya think with a review! And I see you people newly following! Welcome to you!


End file.
